Amor De Estrellas
by Lunna-Stiller
Summary: Edward Cullen es un famoso actor en estados unidos. Bella Swan una famosa cantante en italia. Los dos recurdan su infancia y el pequeño pueblo de Forks, y aquel dia en que ambos se enamoraron. ¿Que pasara ahora que se vuelven a encontrar?¿se recordaran?
1. Edward Cullen

**Cap1**

**EdwardVo**

Ya me estaba hartando de correr pero sabia k si me parava no saldría con vida de esta, ya k avía como 20 personas corriendo detrás de mi gritando mi nombre.

Soy Edward Cullen tengo 20 años y soy uno de los mejores actores de todo Hollywood, todo empezó en el instituto, rodar anuncios, sesiones de foto y al final con 16 años rodé mi primera película, lo peor fue k cuando empecé a hacer esto el mundo cambio a mi alrededor, nadie me trataba igual solo, mis amigos y mi familia seguian como siempre.

Las chicas no me dejaban empaz todas querrían salir conmigo los chicos me hacen la pelota horrible todo, todo el mundo me engañaba solo para salir en una portada de revista o para ir diciendo k me había acostado con ella un caos vamos.

Mi móvil empezo a sonar mire el pequeño aparato era mi hermana Alice.

-Alice donde se an metido estoi en problemas- dijo lo mas rápido que pude.

-Lo siento Edward ya vamos para allí.- y al girar la esquina vi el gran Jeep de Emmet y corrí hacia el todo lo k pude.

-Vamos Edward.- me grito mi hermana, no me lo pensé y salte al asiento de atrás.- Emmet arranca vamos.- Emmet pego un volantazo y salimos de allí.

-Gracias.- dije jadeando estaba muerto la verdad.

-Edward Anthony Cullen como se te ocurre alejarte, ya sabes lo k pasa.- me regaño Alice.

-Lo siento solo quería ir a la tienda de Cds.- dije echando la cabeza hacia atrás aun me faltaba el aire.-Vámonos a casa por favor.-

Emmet acelero y llegamos al edificio Twilight allí vivíamos en diferentes apartamentos, Emmet con Rosalie eran de mis mejores amigos y llevan juntos desde el instituto Rosalie es modelo y Emmet es mi entrenador personal, y luego Alices y Jasper, Alices es mi hermana y mi representante aparte de diseñadora también se encarga de mi imagen, y Jasper es psicólogo es uno de los mejores y tiene una gran consulta.

Bajamos del Jeep sin decir nada no tenia ganas de hablar solo quería llegar a mi departamento y dormir.

Alice y Emmet se despidieron y fueron a sus apartamentos, el mio era el mas grande y era toda el ático del edificio, me gusta tener espacio, aunque aveces te sientes solo.

Puse las llaves en el pequeño plato de la entrada y encendí las luces, mi apartamento había sido decorado por mi madre y mi hermana y me recordaba mucho a la casa en la que vivíamos de pequeños en Forks.... Forks como extraño aquel pequeño pueblo, sus días de lluvia sus chismes aquel instituto aquella chica.... la imagen de una chica con el pelo largo asta la cintura de un color chocolate como sus ojos, ella era mi diva personal aunque ni ella misma lo supiera, la conocí con 8 años y aun recuerdo aquel día tan claramente.

Flashback

Estaba en el centro comercia, mi mama nos iba a comprar ropa y Alice no cabía del gozo que sentía yo me estaba aburriendo y decidí irme a explorar el centro comercia.

Habia un pequeño parque donde muchos niños jugaban, pero lo k mas atrago mi atención fue una pequeña niñas sentada en un banco leyendo un libro, un chico de pelo rubio k reconocí como Mike Newton un tío k nunca me a caído bien se acerco a ella.

-Is ven a jugar con nosotros, deja de leer eso es una tontería.- la niña lo miro con cara de enfado y volvió la vista al libro.

-Mike de jala no ves k es una rata de biblioteca y una aburrida vente a jugar con nosotras.- dijo una niña con el cabello castaño k reconocí como Jessica Stanley otra k me caía tan bien como Mike.

La pequeña niña de ojos chocolate empezó a correr mientras los niños le gritaban "Rata de biblioteca" a modo de burla. No pude evitarlo y salí corriendo tras ella, no quería k se sintiera mal.

La encontré escondida no muy lejos del parque se abrazaba las rodillas y estaba llorando " un ángel no debe llorar". Me acerque a ella y le di un pañuelo.

-Ten.- el pequeño ángel me miro con sus ojitos llenos de lágrimas, me dio mucha pena y quería abrazarla.

-Gracias.- dijo sonrojándose. Empezó a limpiarse las lágrimas.

-Soy Edward y tu?-

-Isabella.- dijo aun limpiando sus lágrimas.

-Es un bonito nombre, cuantos años tienes?- tenia mucha curiosidad.

-7 y tu?- me pregunto mas tranquila y sin lágrimas.

-Yo tengo 8, y que haces en el centro comercial?-

-Pues me e mudado aquí con mis papas y están mirando cosas para la casa, y tu?-

-Mi mama y mi hermanita están comprando ropa.-

-Tienes una hermana?-

-Si se llama Alice y tiene 7 años seguramente la conocerás en el colé.-

-Iremos al mismo colé?-

-Eso espero.- le dije con una pequeña sonrisa a la que ella me correspondió.- Oye quieres que demos un paseo? si quieres te acompaño donde están tus papas?-

-Claro- iba a levantarse cuando yo le di mi mano ella la tomo, pero cuando estuvo de pie no la solté no quería soltarla.

Estuvimos un rato mirando juguetes Isabella me contó que quería ser cantante de major.

-Necesitaras un nombre artístico- le dije.

-Ya pero no se cual- dijo un poco triste.

-K te parece Bella es un diminutivo de tu nombre y.. te pega porque eres muy bonita.- le dije haciendo k los dos nos sonrojamos.

-Enserio... me gusta Bella .- se quedo pensando- Bella Swan, suena bien, gracias Edward.- y me dio un beso en la mejilla, los dos sonreímos como tontos, asta que alguien la llamo.

-Isabella.- una mujer que se parecía a Bella vino asta nosotros.-Donde estabas me tenia preocupada?.

-Lo siento mama, estaba con Edward.- su mama me miro y sonrió.

-Es un amigo tuyo, hola Edward soy la mama de Isabella.-

-Mucho gusto señora.-

-Isabella tenemos que irnos papa nos esta esperando.- Bella asintió y se giro hacia mi.

-Adiós Edward te veré en el colé.-

-Adiós Bella.- y le di un beso en la mejilla como había hecho ella, se puso algo roja y sonrio, se alejo con su mama diciendome adios con el brazo, en ese momento mama me llamo.

-Edward donde estavas? nos tenias preocupadas.-

-Estava conociendo a un angel.- dije sonriendo y mirando en la direccion donde se habian ido Bella y su mama.

Fin Flashback

Después de ese día no volví a ver a Bella, me entere que sus papas tuvieron un accidente de coche y murieron, le dije a mi mama de ir a ayudarla pero a Bella ya se la habían llevado con unos tíos suyos que vivían en Italia, así que nunca mas la volví a ver y no creo k a estas alturas ella se acuerde de mi, aunque ella siempre esta en mi corazón y es la única que estará siempre pues no podre amar a otra persona y juro que algún día te encontrare Bella.


	2. Bella Swan

**BellaVo**

Me encontraba en mi camarote estaba apunto de salir a mi primer concierto y tenia los nervios a flor de piel, por fin había logrado mi sueño, con 19 años yo Isabella Swan gracias a los contactos de mi tío Aro lo había conseguido, le estaba muy agradecida mis tíos eran las persona que mas quería en este mundo desde que murieron mis padres.

Mi mama había nacido en Italia junto a su hermano Aro y mis abuelos Thomas y Marie, quienes murieron cuando yo tenia 4 años, cuando mi mama cumplió los 18 decidió viajar a Estado Unidos, para seguir estudiando allí conoció a Charlie mi padre. Se enamoraron con solo mirarse, y mis abuelos estaban muy contentos de que Renée hubiera encontrado a alguien. Poco después de casaron y cuando mama se quedo embarazada se mudaron a Italia. Pero Charlie echaba de menos su pequeño pueblo y a mama también le gustada mucho Forks así que cuando tuve 7 años nos mudemos a Fork. Estuvimos como un mes en el pequeño pueblo y yo era según mi mama una niña que nació con 25 años, no me gustaba mucho estar jugando y hacer el tonto, me gustaba mucho leer y componer canciones siempre supe que quise hacer le decía a mi mama que seria una gran cantante, y ella siempre decía que si era lo que deseaba que luchara contra todas la barreras porque así lo conseguiría, pero lo que mas me animo a seguir mi sueño fue aquel niño de ojos verdes y pelo cobrizo.

**Flashback**

Estaba en el centro comercia con mis papas, llevamos un mes en Forks y mama quería comprar algún adorno nuevo para la casa. La verdad a mi no me gustan los centros comerciales, mucha gente mucho ruido... no es lo mejor del mundo para mi.

Mama estaba ocupada mirando un cuadro bastante extraño y papa miraba una television bastante grande, ya que ellos estaban entretenidos salí de la tienda para poder seguir leyendo el libro que el abuelo Thomas me había regalado cuando nos fuimos, era de mis preferidos se llamaba " El patito feo" y era una historia muy bonita, mi abuelo solía leérmelo cuando yo aun no sabia y siempre fue mi preferido.

Había un pequeño parque donde reconocí a algunos niños del pueblo, habían venido a casa a saludarnos, reconocí a Mike Newton y Jessica Stanley, un chico rubio que es muy pesado y siempre va detrás de mi, y Jessica es una chica que en mi opinión hablaba demasiado.

Había un pequeño banco no muy lejos del parque decidí sentarme y leer mi libro.

Al poco rato que estuve Mike se acerco.

-Is ven a jugar con nosotros, deja de leer eso es una tontería.- no intente disimular y le mire lo mas feo que pude, primero porque odiaba que me llamara "Is" y segundo porque leer no es ninguna tontería, decidí ignorarlo puede que así se fuera y seguí leyendo.

-Mike de jala no ves que es una rata de biblioteca y una aburrida vente a jugar con nosotras.- dijo Jessica, desde lo alto del pequeño tobogan, los niños empezaron a reír y yo me sentí muy mal, yo no les e molestado porque me molestan a mi.

Empezaron a tararear "Rata de biblioteca" burlándose de mi, así que decidí salir corriendo, sabia que podría caerme pero me daba igual solo quería irme lejos, volver a Italia con mi familia, mis tíos mis primos y la gente de allí.

Me canse de correr así que me senté y abrace mis rodillas mientras lloraba. Escuche como alguien se paraba frente a mi, pero no quise mirarlo.

-Ten.- Alze el rostro al escuchar la voz de un niño que no me sonaba familiar, el niño de ojos verde y pelo cobrizo me ofreció un pañuelo era un niño muy guapo el mas guapo que había visto..

-Gracias.- dije sonrojándome y limpiándome las lágrimas, me daba mucha vergüenza que me vieran llorar.

-Soy Edward y tu?- dijo el niño de los ojos verdes.

-Isabella.- conteste limpiando mis lágrimas, ya me sentía mejor.

-Es un bonito nombre, cuantos años tienes?-

-7 y tu?- le pregunto con algo de curiosidad, me sentía calmada ya no estaba triste.

-Yo tengo 8, y que haces en el centro comercial?- siguió preguntando.

-Pues me e mudado aquí con mis papas y están mirando cosas para la casa, y tu?- yo también tenia curiosidad

-Mi mama y mi hermanita están comprando ropa.-

-Tienes una hermana?- yo siempre quise una hermanita o hermanito, aunque tenia a mis primos.

-Si se llama Alice y tiene 7 años seguramente la conocerás en el colé.- su hermanita tenia mi edad ¿podríamos ser amigas?

-Iremos al mismo colé?- pregunte si Edward y su hermanita estaban allí no seria tan malo.

-Eso espero.- me dijo sonriendo, no pude evitar sonreír, definitivamente ya no estaba nada triste.- Oye quieres que demos un paseo? si quieres te acompaño donde están tus papas?-

-Claro- no me lo pensé fui a levantarme pero Edward me tendió su mano y yo la cogí aunque cuando estuve de pie no me soltó y me gusto.

Edward me llevo a ver unas jugueterias y estuvimos hablando era el primer niño que conocía que me caí bien y aun ibamos cogidos de la mano, le conté que quería ser cantante y me animo.

-Necesitaras un nombre artístico- me dijo.

-Ya pero no se cual- no sabia muy bien como hacer eso del nombre Isabella era muy largo y yo odiaba que me llamaran Is.

-K te parece Bella es un diminutivo de tu nombre y.. te pega porque eres muy bonita.- me dijo Edward haciendo que me sonrojara al igual que el, lo pensé un momento Bella.

-Enserio... me gusta Bella .- me sentí muy feliz Edward pensaba que yo era bonita y me había ayudado con el nombre - Bella Swan, suena bien, gracias Edward.- no pude evitarlo y le di un meso en la mejilla, Edward pareció sorprendido pero los dos nos sonreímos como tontos.

-Isabella.-no había escuchado a mi mama que me llamaba.-Donde estabas? me tenia preocupada.- me sentí un poco mal habia echo que mama se preocupara, pero gracias a eso había conocido a Edward.

-Lo siento mama, estaba con Edward.- mama miro a Edward y sonrió.

-Es un amigo tuyo, hola Edward soy la mama de Isabella.- se presento mi mama.

-Mucho gusto señora.- Edward era muy educado.

-Isabella tenemos que irnos papa nos esta esperando.- asentí a mi mama y me gire para ver a Edward.

-Adiós Edward te veré en el colé.- le dije con una sonrisa feliz de volver a verlo.

-Adiós Bella.- se acerco y me dio un beso en la mejilla, me puse roja por la vergüenza de que mi mama estaba delante, pero sonreí, me aleje con mi mama diciendo adiós a Edward con el brazo vi que se volteaba y una mujer junto a una niña llegaban junto a Edward.

-No a sido tan malo venir a comprar después de todo.- me dijo mama sonriendo.

-No la verdad es que no.- dije sonriendo.

**FinFlashback**

Un golpe en la puerta me izo volver a la realidad. Heidi asomo la cabeza por la puerta. Heidi es mi prima una de las hijas de Aro y Sulpicia, aunque era mas como una hermana.

-Bella tienes que salir ya- se acerco a mi y coloco sus manos en mis hombros.- es tu primer concierto hace solo un mes que salio tu disco y ya as causado sensacion, si esto sale bien dentro de poco tu Cd estará por todo el mundo.- dijo emocionada.

Estaba feliz de mi existo, todas la canciones del disco eran mías, de mi puño y letra, y tenia pensado abrir el concierto con la mejor de mis canciones aquella que compuse para mi pequeño ángel, el niño de ojos verdes... Edward.

-Bella vamos debes salir.- insistió Heidi, le sonreí me sentía muy nerviosa.

-Pues vamos ya.- dije levantandome, me prepararon detrás del escenario, me dieron el micro y escuche a la gente gritar mi nombre. Ya tenia unos nervios horribles, una mano se coloco en mi hombro y me gire para ver a mi tío Aro sonriendo.

-Pequeña lo aras genial tienes que estar tranquila.- dijo mientras me abrazaba.- tus padres estarían orgullosos Bella.-

-Gracias, tío Aro.- dije dando un beso en la mejilla.

-Bueno voy a presentarte.- dijo saliendo al escenario, escuchar a mi tío me daba mas confianza.

-Y ahora con todos ustedes, la joven que esta causando sensacion en el mundo de la música, les presento a Bella Swan.- la gente empezó a gritar y las luces se apagaron me coloque en mitad del escenario.

-_Esta es para ti mi ángel de ojos verdes_.- dije con las luces apagadas.Y su nombre en mi corazón...Edward.

------------------------------------------------------

Gracias pos los Reviews es mi segunda historia y la verdad no tenia pensado colgarla, se me ocurio de golpe.

Espero que este capitulo tambien guste, los 2 primeros son como presentaciones de Edward y Bella y ahora empezara la historia ^^

espero k guste

bss

Lunna*


	3. Noticia&Felicidad

**Cap3**

**BellaVo**

_Cae la noche sobre mi._

_Y la oscuridad amenaza con envolverme,_

_y lloro en mi rincón._

_Me siento insegura y me abrazo mas fuerte,_

_pues solo quiero desaparecer._

_Y tu apareces a mi lado y me tiendes la mano._

_Me animas a seguir, iluminando mi camino._

_No dudo mas, acepto tu mano, y la oscuridad se va._

_Porque tu eres mi angel de ojos verdes._

_El que me da esperanzas y el que me ayuda _

_a levantar la cabeza y limpiar mis lágrimas._

_Porque tu eres mi angel de ojos verde._

_El que me hace sentir especial, pues con solo recordar tu _

_mirada me siento en casa otra vez._

_Y se que el tiempo paso que ya no somos_

_esos niños, que con inocencia caminaban juntos._

_Me despido de ti con esperanza de volver a encontrarte_

_aunque el destino preparo algo distinto y nos separo._

_Pero siempre llevare tus ojos en mi mente_

_Porque tu eres mi angel de ojos verdes._

_El que me da esperanzas y el que me ayuda_

_a levantar la cabeza y limpiar mis lágrimas._

_Porque tu eres mi angel de ojos verde._

_El que me hace sentir especial, pues con solo recordar tu _

_mirada me siento en casa otra vez._

_Y no me importa lo que el destino diga, no me importa_

_si hago enfurecer al cielo, pues juro que algún día_

_te encontrare._

_Mi angel...._

La gente empezó a aplaudir y gritar mi nombre, me sentía genial, eufórica solo quería seguir cantando y así estuve toda la noche cantando mis canciones, con el corazón en la mano pues cada letra era sincera. El amor, la esperanza, el dolor, la tristeza mis canciones convinaban todos los sentimientos y sentir que a la gente le llegaba el mensaje eso era aun mejor. Cante mi ultima canción y me despedi, con una de las rosas blancas en la mano mi flor preferida siempre llevaba una cerca, era un símbolo para mi, ya que era la flor preferida de mi madre.

La gente seguía gritando y yo me sentía eufórica en cuanto atravesé la cortina Heidi me abrazo y yo se lo devolví empezamos a saltar como cuando eramos niñas.

-Bella,Bella as visto eso, dios a sido un existo as visto las caras de la gente dios mio Bella.- Heidi estaba muy emocionada, al igual que yo.

-Heidi, no me lo puedo creer a sido increíble ¡¡Dios!! no puedo creer que ya e terminado mi primer concierto.- dije aun saltando junto a Heidi los técnicos nos miraban y sonreían.

-Y aun no sabes lo mejor.- me dijo Heidi.- Aro esta ablando con unos productores de Estados Unidos y esta arreglando unos papeles para que tu disco salga lo antes posible. ¡¡Bella eres un éxito!!.- dios mio en serio Estados Unidos, entonces me vinieron preguntas a la cabeza. ¿y si el seguía en Forks ?¿y si escuchaba mis canciones? ¿y si me reconoce?. Ahora me sentía mas emocionada y salte y grite el doble junto a Heidi.

**EdwardVo**

El sonido de mi móvil me despertó, mire al pequeño aparato con ira, y como no era Alice.

-Di me Alice.- dije medio bostezando.

-Tu marmota ya te estas levantando, ayer gracias a tu escapada no pude comprar lo que necesitamos así que hoy volvemos.- iba a rechistar pero Alice me corto.- Ha y Edward....¡¡NADA DE ESCUSAS!!!, te veo en media hora.- genial absolutamente genial, un día con la enana de mi hermana y de compras ¡Yupi!.

Me levante y me di una ducha rápida, sabia que Alice hablaba enserio y no quería verla enfadada porque daba demasiado miedo.

Ya estaba listo, bueno intentando que mi cabello se quedara en su sitio pero desistí del intento.

Escuche el timbre y avise a Alice que ya bajaba. Y me encamine hacia el Jeep de Emmet donde este y mi hermana ya estaban. Alice se paso todo el camino repasando lo que había que comprar, yo no prestaba atención miraba por la ventanilla y recordaba a aquella niña.

En un tiempo record, llegamos al centro comercial, era uno de los preferidos de Alice y de los mas temidos por nuestra parte.

-Oh, vamos Edward anima esa cara, ya veras como luego me lo agradeces.- dijo dando sal titos de la emoción, Emmet solo se reía de nosotros.

-Vamos Eddi, que son unas horas luego tendrás libertad.- ahora me sentí como un preso.

Alice nos tuvo dando vueltas por horas y haciendo me probar ropa. Asta que al fin se canso.

-Emmet vamos a llevar las cosas al Jeep y comemos algo.- con lo pequeña que es mi hermana no se como es capaz de llevar veinte bolsas en sus manos, casi ni la veía.

-Los espero por aquí.- les dije sentándome en un banco, estaba agotado.

-Esta bien pero ten cuidad.- dijo mi hermana, ambos salieron por la puerta y yo me quede pensando asta que escuche en una noticia en un televisor.

"La cantante italiana Isabella Swan, mas conocida como Bella dios su primer concierto la noche pasada.

Esta joven de tan solo 19 años esta arrasando en Europa y dentro de poco su disco saldrá a la venta en Estados Unidos."

Salieron unas imagen es del concierto y me quede con la boca abierta, me levante del banco y me quite mis gafas de sol.

Era ella, la niña de ojos chocolate, bueno mas mayor si pero era ella la reconocería donde fuera.

_Bella_

Sonreí como un tonto ella estaba usando el nombre que yo le dije. La mujer de las noticias seguí hablando.

"Se dice que tras su éxito, en el concierto de Italia viajara a Estados Unidos para hacer una presentación del disco.

También se dice que viajara junto al joven actor italiano Demetri Camilleri, ya que sera uno de los protagonistas en una nueva película,

y se dice que los jóvenes están juntos, aunque muchos medios lo an desmentido, ya que sus

familias se conocen desde hace mucho tiempo y suele pasar tiempo con los Camilleri al igual que con los Vulturis las dos familias

mas famosas de Italia...."

La mujer seguía hablando aunque yo no escuchaba, Bella estaba con alguien.

Eso me dolió, aunque puede que solo sea un chisme, ami me a pasado.

Pero ¿y si no se acuerda de m?i.

Seguí viendo la noticia, salían imagen es del concierto, Bella se veía radiante en el escenario se notaba que era lo que le gustaba

hacer, y transmite sus sentimientos.

-Esta es para ti mi ángel de ojos verdes.- dijo en la oscuridad y mi corazón dio un vuelco, esa canción... ¿puede ser que hable del día que nos conocimos?¿que no me aya olvidado?.

-¡¡¡Edward!!!.- el grito de Alice me saco de mis pensamientos.- ¿que haces ? vámonos me muero de hambre...¿porque esa sonrisa tonta en la cara?.- dijo Alice divertida.- ¿a pasado algo mientras no estaba?- dijo, dirigiendo la vista hacia la television.

-Si,.- dije aun sonriendo y yendo hacia donde estaba Emmet,.- e visto un angel.

**AliceVo**

Sabia que a mi hermano no le hacia ninguna gracia volver a ir de compras pero fue su culpa que, ayer no pudiera comprar, así que nada.

Aunque no se quejo en todo el camino y cuando estábamos en las tiendas tampoco. Edwad tenia esa mirada triste otra vez y yo me imaginaba por quien era.

Edward siempre recordaba a aquella niña de Forks.

El me lo había contado todo cuando eramos pequeños y se desilusiono mucho cuando, no volvió a verla.

**Flashback**

-¡¡¡Edward!!!- dije dando saltos en la cama de di hermano.- despierta es el primer día de colé, NO ESTAS ENTUSIASMADO.- yo seguía saltando, vale reconozco que aveces me pongo muy eufórica, pero estaba contenta porque vería a mis amigos, a mi Jazz y conocería a Bella la niña que me dijo Edward.- Vamos levan tate.- dije saliendo del cuarto.

Mi mama nos llevo a Edward y a mi a la puerta del colegio, veía a Edward emocionado miraba hacia todas partes buscando a Bella. Veía sus ojitos verdes brillar emocionados nunca lo había visto así la verdad.

Encontramos a Rosalie y a mi Jazz con su mama y al poco tiempo Emmet vino con su papa.

Edward seguía buscando a Bella y cada vez lo veía mas desilusionado.

-Esme, ¿as oído sobre el accidente de los Swan?, los que se mudaron hace poco.- dijo Lilyan la mama de Ross y Jazz.

-Si, a sido una tragedia la verdad, el camión arrollo el coche y no se pudo hacer nada, a Carlisle le supo muy mal y mas por su pequeña hija.- oh oh, Edward me dijo Bella se había mudado con sus papas hacia poco.

Me gire y vi que Edward también estaba escuchando la conversacion, su alegría se había ido completa mente.

-Edward.- dije acercándome.

-Mama.- llamo Edward a mi mama.- ¿Donde esta la hija de los Swan?¿ella esta bien?¿Bella esta bien?.- Esme lo miro sorprendida y se puso a su altura.

-Porque estas triste mi vida.- dijo mama acariciando sus mejillas.- ¿Conocías Isabella?.- mama nos lo había confirmado, los Swan eran los papas de Bella y ellos habían.... pero¿ y Bella que a pasado con ella?. Edward asintió y agacho la cabeza.- Ella esta bien, no iba en el coche con sus papas, y hace unos días sus tíos vinieron a buscarla y se la an llevado a Italia.- mama miro a Edward preocupada y yo también, nunca le había visto tan triste y eso me partió el corazón. El timbre sonó y tuvimos que entrar al colegio nos despedimos de mama y me pidió que cuidara de Edward y eso llevo haciendo desde aquel día.

**Fin flashback**

-Ey enana.- Emmet me llamaba desde la parte de atrás del Jeep.- ¿Se puede saber que os pasa hoy a los hermanos Cullen? tan pensativos los dos.-

-Lo siento Emmet estaba pensando, me acordaba del primer día de colé cuando tenia 7 años.-le dije, y el me miro burlón.

-Bueno para ti es fácil recordarlo, mides lo mismo que en aquel tiempo.- le di un golpe en el brazo y el rió mas fuerte.- Vamos enana, Edward tiene que estar esperándonos, si sigue con vida.- es verdad me había olvidado de Edward. "Dios mio que no se enfade mucho, que no allá unas fans locas acosándolo".

Emmet y yo entramos lo mas rápido que pudimos, vi a Edward mirando una de las televisiones donde retransmitían las noticias.

-¡¡¡Edward!!!.- le grite acercándome a el.- ¿que haces? vámonos me muero de hambre.- un momento mi hermano esta sonriendo.- ¿Porque esa sonrisa tonta en la cara?, ¿a pasado algo mientras no estaba?.- entonces la vi una chica en un escenario cantando una canción, sospechoso muy sospechoso.

-Si.- dijo Edward aun sonriendo y dirigiéndose donde Emmet.- E visto un angel.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aquí dejo el tercer capitulo espero que guste.

Gracias por los Reviews, no me lo esperaba ^^.

Intentare tener el próximo muy pronto nos vemos.

Lunna*


	4. Pelicula Sorpresa

**Cap4**

**BellaVo**

Habían pasado 2 semanas desde el concierto y oí por fin nos dirigíamos a Estados Unidos para la presentación de mi disco, me sentía... no ahí palabra para describirlo, estaba nerviosa, alegre, asustada, eufórica.

Estaba feliz de que mi disco se valla a vender lo que mas me preocupaba era saber si aquel niño de ojos verdes ahora debe tener unos 20 años lo mas seguro ¿Se acordara de mi? han pasado tantos años, el a sido el amor de mi vida desde aquel día, cada noche me intento imaginar como sera el ahora, me imagino un reencuentro entre los dos y también me pongo en lo peor y pienso que el ya se abra olvidado de mi, apenas nos conocemos pero había sentido algo tan fuerte al estar con el.

Su mano sobre la mía se sentía perfecta.

Ya había decidido donde aria mi presentación del disco, la verdad me costo convencer a Aro, pero al final e conseguido que la primera presentación se hiciera en Forks en el centro comercia donde conocí a Edward.

-Bells- me llamo Heidi.- venga tenemos que coger un avión.- le sonreí Heidi era como mi hermana y sabia que ella vendrá conmigo al fin del mundo si hace falta.

Entramos al aeropuerto y Dimitri ya estaba allí junto a Felix el novio de Heidi y los gemelos Alec y Jane los hermanos de Felix y Dimitri.

Alec y Jane eran dos años mas pequeños que yo, y Felix ya tenia sus 22 años. Heidi se acerco a el y le dio un beso al que el le correspondió me encanta verlos juntos Heidi era tan feliz junto a el y Felix era un buen hombre.

-Hola Bella.- me saludo y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola, ¿llevan mucho esperando?.- pregunte.

-No preciosa no te preocupes.- dijo Dimitri agarrándome de la cintura, disimulada mente quite su mano y me aparte de el, Dimitri era como una lapa siempre se me pegaba sabia que el sentía algo por mi, bueno o eso decía el yo sabia que solo lo hacia porque según el somos " el uno para el otro" el un famoso actor y yo una famosa cantante. Ja.

Antes de tener que besarle me arrancaría los labios.

Llamaron a nuestro vuelo y nos dirigimos hacia la puerta de embarque.

Me senté al lado de la ventana con Heidi a mi lado y Felix al lado de esta en primera clase como no.

Decidí dormir un poco para que el viaje se hiciera mas llevadero pero no podía dormirme, no sabia porque mis ojos no querían cerrarse.

Al poco tiempo de despegar pasaron una película no me entere de que iba pero me quede de piedra al ver al actor.

" Oh dios mio" pensé no podía ser esos ojos verdes los reconocía donde fuera y ese pelo cobrizo era el, podría ser aquel niño, se parecía tanto.

No podía quitar los ojos de la pantalla quería averiguar si era el. La azafata se acerco y la llame.

-Perdone.- dije ella me miro y sonrió.

-Si, ¿la puedo ayudar en algo?-

-Si, me podría decir el nombre del actor de la película que están pasando.- ella miro hacia la pantalla y sonrió.

-¿El actor de ojos verdes?.- pregunto sonriendo, yo asentí sintiéndome un poco avergonzada, Heidi intentaba disimular una risa.- Es un actor joven, su nombre es Edward, es muy conocido en América, una joven promesa del cine dicen.- Edward ya era mucha casualidad, haber que probabilidad ahí que dos personas se llamen igual, tengan los mismos ojos, el mismo pelo, los mismos rasgos, algo mas maduros eso si.

-A si e oído hablar de el dicen que es muy bueno, a hecho películas excelentes.- dijo Heidi se estaba divirtiendo bastante.- ¿Es un viejo amigo?.- dijo levantando una ceja, le sonreí.

-Si es un viejo amigo.- dije acomodan dome en el asiento, ahora si que podía cerrar los ojos, el seguía por allí y puede que lo vea.

Nos movemos mas o menos por el mismo circulo así que puede que lo encuentre pero ¿se acordara de mi?.

Cerré mis ojos y lo ultimo que vi fue su rostro suspire feliz, y prometiéndome a mi misma que lo encontraría y con su rostro en mi mente me dormí feliz.

Edward...

**EdwardVo**

Casi 2 semanas habían pasado desde que vi a Bella por la television, y sabia que ella llegaría dentro de poco, las noticias no dejaban de repetirlo, si no llegaba oí llegaba mañana y a los dos días de estar aquí anunciarían el disco. También había oído que Forks seria el lugar donde se aria la primera presentación, y como no yo me encontraba ya allí.

Tenia unas semanas de vacaciones y iba a aprovecharlas, mis amigos también han venido conmigo ya que todos tenemos un departamento en nuestro querido pueblo y Esme tenia muchas ganas de vernos a todos.

Mis padres se habían enamorado de Forks y nunca se han movido de aquí, mi madre remodeló toda la casa asta que quedo perfecta para ella y era verdad la casa quedo perfecta y acogedora.

Sabia que Esme nos echaba mucho de menos y siempre que podíamos veníamos aquí para estar con ellos.

Me encontraba en mi departamento no muy lejos de la casa de mis padres ya que nos querían a todos cerca, había quedado con Emmet y Jasper para jugar un pequeño partido de basquet y me estaba atando mis bambas, ni me mire en el espejo salí corriendo del departamento, estos días me sentía muy feliz y todos se preguntaban el porque, como no iba a estar feliz si en poco tiempo mi angel estará aquí en Forks.

Cuando llegué Emmet y Jasper ya jugaban, al verme sonrieron y Emmet no pudo aguantar el abrir su bocaza.

-Edi, aun sigues con esa sonrisa tonta, no te entiendo desde hace unas semanas estas mas feliz que un niño con patines nuevos.- empezó a sonreír.- que pasa alguien te robo el corazoncito ee Edi, acaso el gran actor Edward Cullen se a enamorado y por eso esta tan feliz que aunque me tire día y noche intentando molestarle no me hace ni caso.- sonreí aun mas, no iba a seguirle el juego así que me dirigí a Jasper.

-Hola Jazz, ¿que jugamos?.- le pregunte este sonrió mas al ver la cara del pobre Emmet, la verdad asta yo me tuve que reír.

-Eso dolió Edi, dolió mucho.- me miro con ojos llorosos y yo no ice mas que reír junto a Jasper que ya estaba en el suelo.

-¿A que viene tanta risa?.- pregunto mi padre acercándose, al ver a Emmet con esa cara lo miro extraño, Carlisle nunca comprende como alguien como Emmet es tan... infantil.

Emmet se acerco a mi padre y se arrodillo mi padre lo miro con miedo cuando Emmet se agarro a su pierna casi tirándole al suelo.

-OOHHH!!!. Carlitos.- Jasper y yo estábamos en el suelo riendo como locos, la cara de mi padre valía oro, odiaba que Emmet lo llamara Carlitos.- tu hijo es cruel conmigo, yo que me preocupo por el y el solo me ignora y no tiene en cuenta mis sentimientos.- Emmet se agarro mas fuerte a la pierna de mi padre y izo como si llorara, a mi me costaba respirar y mi padre estaba catatonico.- como la vez aquella que lo lleve a un bar para que se divirtiera, bueno ya sabes ese tipo de bares para hombres para divertirse y el lo único que izo fue gritar me que era idiota y dejarme allí solo.- recordé aquel día y deje de reír al igual que Jasper, los dos habíamos sido arrastrados por Emmet, el pretendía que yo.. ejem dejemos lo en que quería pagar a alguien para que según el me quitara la cara de reprimido.

-Emmet eso no fue así.- le dije.- primero de todo a mi me llevaste sin ni siquiera decirme que pretendías y segunda te llame idiota porque lo eres se equivoco de lugar y en vez de llevarnos a un "BAR" de ese tipo, nos llevaste a un bar de gays.- le dije mi padre nos miro seguramente estará alucinando y Emmet se levanto aunque seguía con su cara.

-Bueno no se el nombre me pareció bastante de ese tipo de sitios y cuando vi a unas chicas bastante guapas pensé que había acertado.- dijo el intentando defenderse.

-Emmet .- dijo Jasper intentando contener la risa.- las chicas que viste eran travestis.- Emmet abrió los ojos, yo no comprendo como Emmet acabo el instituto es un gran misterio la verdad.

-Aaaa.- dijo, ya no podíamos mas asta mi padre se estaba riendo, Emmet era incapaz de distinguir las cosas.- bueno sigamos jugando no.- dijo avergonzado y los tres reímos mas fuerte.

**1 Dia antes de la presentacion **

**Bella Vo**

1 día, solo 1 día, y are la presentación estaba nerviosa, Heidi había conseguido unas habitaciones en un hotel y yo ahora me encontraba recorriendo el centro comercial, primero había ido a ver mi antigua casa, que estaba habitada por una pareja de ancianos que han sido muy amables conmigo, dejando me entrar y recordar los días que pase en esa casa junto a mis padres. Luego de visitar mi antigua casa me había recorrido el pueblo entero recordando y añorando aquel sitio, no me había dado cuanta de lo mucho que extrañaba Forks.

Recorrí las tiendas y salude a todo el que me reconocía o yo le decía que era hija de los Swan.

La dependienta de la tienda de muebles me reconoció de la television y yo la reconocí a ella de cuando mi mama vino a comprar los adornos para la casa, estuve ablando con ella un rato y al final me fui al pequeño parque del centro.

Ahora me encontraba sentada en el mismo banco que me senté hace casi 13 años y recordando aquél momento en que Mike se acercaba y los niños empezaron a burlarse de mi,

Necesitaba ver aquel lugar, el lugar donde me escondí y Edward me encontró.

No me costo mucho llegar mire el pequeño rincón y me vi a mi con 7 años llorando y abrazando mis rodillas, asta que el pequeño niños apareció y me entrego el pañuelo.

Note que alguien se paro detrás mio no muy lejos pero cuando me iba a girar me quede de piedra al escuchar su voz.

-Bella..- dijo una voz aterciopelada.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wajajajajajajaja

Dentro de poco capitulo 5, ya gran reencuentro... ¿o puede que no?.

Mercy por los reviews y también a la gente que pone las historia en favoritos, me ace mucha ilusión que la historia este gustando^^.

Mañana intentare colgar el 4 capitulo de Eternidad, no se si la han leído pero les recomiendo que la lean y me dejen su opinión.

También tengo dos historias mas con unos 3 capítulos cada una pero no se si colgarlas. Les dejo aquí la propuesta y espero que me digan algo.

La primera se llama "Ganas de vivir" y empieza que Edward tuvo un accidente y quedo en silla de rudas y todo le parece mal y solo quiere morir, asta que conoce a Bella que lo trata como a cualquier otro y da ánimos a Edward. Tengo alguna que otra escena divertida en que Mike se lleva algún golpe y no por parte de Emmet.

La segunda es "Mi vida por ellos" y la historia es que Bella fue transformada hace mucho tiempo en vampiro y vive con una familia parecida a los Cullen, las familias se conocen y el padre adoptivo de Bella pide a los Cullen un favor mientras el viaja a Volterra.

Bueno la segunda es algo mas compleja esto es mas o menos por encima pero quiero saber si les gustaría que las colgara, díganme algo pronto.

Un Mordisco :[

Lunna*


	5. Te encontre

**Cap5**

**BellaVo**

No me costo mucho llegar, mire el pequeño rincón y me vi a mi con 7 años llorando y abrazando mis rodillas, asta que el pequeño niños apareció y me entrego el pañuelo.

Note que alguien se paro detrás mio no muy lejos pero cuando me iba a girar me quede de piedra al escuchar su voz.

-Bella..- dijo una voz aterciopelada.

**EdwardVo**

El día los días pasaban rápido, solo faltaba 1 día para la presentación del disco de Bella y yo me moría de ganas de verla. Quería hablar con ella, ver si me recordaba, quería poder abrazarla y decirle cuanto llevo esperándola.

Pero sabia que me tendría que aguantar, aunque sabia que ella se acordaba de mi, ya que me dedico la canción, pero ella se acordaba de un niño de 8 años, no del hombre de 20 que soy ahora ¿me abra visto en alguna película? esa pregunta había estado por mi cabeza todo el día, ella conocía a alguien del mundo del cine, ¿me abra visto y no me abra reconocido?.

-Aggg, Edward deja de pensar.- me dije a mi mismo mientras conducía. Pero yo seguiré pensando y preocupan dome.

Escuche la mi móvil sonar y vi que era mi hermana " por favor compras no, compras no" rece interiormente.

-Di me Alli.- si le hago la pelota puede que me libre.

-Edward Anthony Cullen, ha mi no me hagas la pelota.- pillada.- y tranquilo que no vamos de compras.- suspire aliviado.- al menos juntos, Esme necesita algunas cosas para la cena de esta noche y yo ara mismo no puedo ir, así que te toco hermanito.- bueno si me lo pedía mi madre no me podría negar.

-Esta bien Alli, ¿que tengo que comprar?.- pregunte, mientras paraba a un lado de la carretera para poder apuntar. Alice fue diciendo me casi todo era comida, había comida como para a alimentar a un botellón, aunque con Emmet por allí toda comida es poca.

- A y Edward, sabes la pastelería que ahí en el centro comercial compra 8 pasteles de aquellos que comíamos de pequeños.- me dijo mi hermana. Un momento ¿8?.

-Alli creo que te equivocaste somos 7 no 8. ¿oh as invitado a alguien?.-

-No yo no e invitado a nadie, pero haz me caso Edward necesita remos 8 pasteles y no porque Emmet se quede con hambre.- empezó a reír y yo me uní a ella.

-Esta bien Brujilla Alli me fiare de tu instinto.- Alice empezó a reír mas al utilizar el nombre que usábamos cuando eramos niños y jugábamos ella era una bruja con poderes y la llamábamos "La Brujilla Alli".

-Esta bien "Vampiro Edward" nos vemos luego.- antes de colgar la escuche reír. Cuando eramos pequeños yo decía que era un vampiro y que les iba a chupar a todos la sangre, aun recuerdo la bronca de Esme cuando con ayuda de Emmet que el era "El gran cazador" y Jasper que era " El Soldado Hale", asustemos a Newton y a Black, los pobres salieron corriendo cuando me vieron con sangre por la boca - que era tomate claro - aun recuerdo la cara de Newton y como se meo en sus pantalones, eramos niños y traviesos que se le va a hacer.

Conduje recordando mi infancia la verdad fue bastante divertida mis amigos siempre han sido los mismos, pero me preguntaba ¿ como hubiera sido todo si Bella hubiera ido ese día al colegió? ¿ como seria todo si sus padres no hubieran muerto?.

Sin darme cuenta llegue al centro comercial, no había mucha gente y eso estaba bien así podría irme antes a casa.

Fui directo a comprar la comida y luego la deje en mi coche solo me faltaban los pasteles, pero me pare en seco al pasar por al lado del pequeño parque del centro.

"Bella" era todo lo que pensaba, era ella estaba allí en el mismo banco que cuando era pequeña mirando el parque con añoranza.

Era ella seguro o me lo estaba imaginando, vi que se levantaba y iba exactamente hacia el mismo lugar en el que la encontré, decidí seguirla, aunque no sabia que hacer.

¿La saludaba? ¿o no le decía nada y esperaba a mañana?. Cuando me di cuenta de que se había parado me pare no muy lejos de ella, estábamos en el mismo lugar, aquí fue donde nos conocimos, donde me enamore de ella. Vi que pretendía girarse pero antes de que se girará su nombre se escapo de mis labios.

-Bella.- fue todo lo que dije y se quedo de piedra, poco a poco fue dándose la vuelta, sus ojos chocolate que tanto había extrañado me miraron con sorpresa y alegría, le sonreía era lo único que quería.

-¿Edward?.- pregunto dudosa, pero en sus ojos vi tal felicidad, que no pude evitar abrazarla.

-Cuanto tiempo.- le dije aun abrazándola no quería soltarla era la mejor sensación del mundo tener a Bella aquí a mi lado.

-Si, demasiado.- me dijo y deshice el abrazo para poder ver sus hermosos ojos.- ¿Como estas?.- me pregunto sonriendo.

-Ahora mismo feliz ¿y tu? ¿Que tal todo?.-

- Muy bien la verdad.- nos quedemos en silencio pero no era nada incomodo nos mirábamos y sonreíamos, no puede evitarlo y acaricie su mejilla, ella sonrió mas y volvió a abrazarme tomándome por sorpresa.- Te e echado mucho de menos.- me dijo, la abrace con mas fuerza, no quería soltarla no otra vez.

-Yo también te e echado mucho de menos Bells, siento mucho lo que paso.- le dije recordado el motivo por el que se fue.

-Esta bien Edward.- dijo sonriendo no puede evitar y le devolví la sonrisa, en eso mi móvil empezó a sonar, empecé a maldecir a quien interrumpe este momento.

Oh como no Emmet.

-Di me Em.- le dije sin separarme de Bella, ella me veía con una sonrisa.

-Edward ¿Donde estas? Alice te dijo hace rato que compraras las cosas y aun no as llegado Esme se a preocupado.- o se me había olvidado.

-Lo siento Em, me distraje di le a Esme que ya voy para allí que no se preocupe a y di le.- mire a Bella.- que llevare a una amiga a cenar.- Bella abrió mas sus ojos por la sorpresa yo le sonreí, pero ella se veía nerviosa.

-Oh, ¿una amiga? ¿tu?.- Emmet empezó a reírse tan fuerte que tuve que separar el teléfono de mi cara asta Bello lo oía perfecta mente y ella también se puso a reír.- Así que por eso te as distraido porque estabas con una "amiga".- la palabra amiga la dijo en un tono de esos típicos de Emmet.

-Si, Emmet me encontré con una vieja amiga y se que Alice quera conocerla después de tanto tiempo.- dije recordando que mi hermana también se llevo una desilusión al no poder conocer a Bella.

-Esta bien le diré a Esme pero no tarden y no hagan nada que yo no aria.- dijo riéndose y colgó. Mire a Bella que un seguía sonriendo.

-¿Así que...- empezó.- vas a llevar a una amiga?.- dijo sonriendo. Bueno Bella para mi era mas que una amiga pero por algo se empieza, nos acabamos de encontrar después de que ¿13 o 14 años?.

-Si, y espero que esa amiga acepte.- dije siguiéndole el juego.

-Mmm... primero tendrías que preguntarle, aunque tendría que ser alguien muy tonta para no aceptar.- dijo sonriendo, creo que los dos sonreímos como tontos.

-Bella ¿querías venir a cenar conmigo y mi familia?.- le pregunte.

-Como ya e dicho tendría que ser tonta para negarme.- dijo y yo la volví a abrazar se sentía tan bien, con resignación me separe de ella y tome su mano.

-Vamos a la pastelería Esme me pido que comprara unos pasteles.- Bella asintió y seguimos cogidos de la mano como cuando eramos pequeños.

Recordé lo que mi hermana había dicho sobre los pasteles y sonreí, aveces me preguntaba si no tenia poderes de verdad.

**BellaVo**

Edward me llevaba cogida de la mano y yo me sentí la mujer mas feliz del mundo.

El encontrarme a Edward en el mismo lugar donde nos conocimos de pequeños... a sido un momento mágico como de película o de cuento y ahora me había invitado a cenar con su familia, me sentía algo nerviosa la verdad, pero estaba feliz de haber encontrado a Edward y un día antes de la presentación, las cosas no podían ir mejor.

Llegamos a la pastelería y Edward pidió los 9 pasteles, tendríamos que esperar así que nos sentemos en un pequeño sofá.

- ¿ Y bien?.- dijo Edward levante la vista y vi que me sonreía.- ¿Cuentame que tal Italia?¿Como as estado estos años?.- me pregunto con curiosidad.

Le conté todo lo que me había pasado, desde el accidente de mis padres, como mi tío me conseguí unas audiciones y le conté sobre mi primer concierto.

-Fue increíble, estar allí arriba cantando mis canciones, se sentía tan bien.- me sonroje al pensar en la canción que compuse del día que nos conocimos era de las que mas se notaba que hablaba de el las otras aun se disimulaba.

-Lo vi en las noticias fue un éxito te felicito.- y me dio un beso en la mejilla, perdón antes cuando me llevaba de la mano no era feliz, ahora era feliz Edward me había dado un beso, estaba como un tomate seguro pero me daba igual acababa de darme un beso. Edward tenia esa sonrisa torcida en su rostro y yo sonreí estomáticamente.

La dependienta nos aviso que el pedido ya estaba y salimos con la caja de pasteles.

-¿As venido en coche?.- me pregunto Edward, yo negué con la cabeza.

-No, e estado paseando por todo Forks recordando el poco tiempo que estuve aquí.-le conté y vi que su mirada cambiaba pero no me dio tiempo a verlo bien.- Y ahora cuenta me de ti o gran actor.- dije riéndome, Edward se puso algo rojo y yo reí mas. Me contó que en el instituto un fotógrafo que paso por allí lo vio y le hicieron una sesión y después de un tiempo con 16 grabo la primera película.

-Aunque e seguido estudiando, me falta poco para tener el titulo de medicina.- me dijo feliz. Llagamos al lado de un Volvo plateado que le pegaba mucho a Edward, me abrió la puerta del copilóto como el caballero que es y me dio la caja de pasteles. Edward no tardo en sentarse a mi lado y arrancar el coche dirigiéndonos a su casa.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aquí tiene el capitulo 5 no podía dormir asta que no lo terminara^.^

Espero que les guste y sean sinceros.

Si me dicen colgare los primeros capítulos de "Ganas de vivir" y de "Mi vida por ellos".

Un Mordisco :[

Lunna*


	6. Momentos Interrumpidos

**Cap6**

**EdwardVo**

Me sentía el hombre mas feliz del mundo no podía dejar de sonreír habia encontrado a Bella y ahora nos dirigimos a mi casa a cenar con mi familia.

Bella iba distraida mirando por la ventana sonriendo, y yo me la quedaba mirando como un tonto, las fotos y vídeos no le hacen justicia Bella es mucho mas guapa, no guapa hermosa en persona.

Me sentía tan bien conduciendo con ella a mi lado, que no me di ni cuenta de que ya aviamos llegado a casa de mis padres.

-Wow!!.- dijo Bella al ver la casa.- es preciosa.-

-Gracias, a Esme le gustara saber tu opinión ella la a remodelado completa mente.- le dije mirando a la casa, mi madre era genial. Me gire para mirar a Bella y me quede hipnotizado con sus ojos, no quedamos en silencio mirándonos a los ojos. Me sentía completo por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no pude evitar el alargar la mano para tocar su mejilla ella cero los ojos y se apoyo en mi mano. Eran un momento perfecto.

-Bella..- nos quedamos mirándonos a los ojos y me fui acercando a ella.- yo..- no pude terminar de hablar porque un golpe en la parte de atrás de mi coche nos izo saltar y volver a la realidad.

-Edii!!!.- Emmet empezó a dar golpes en mi ventana, viaje el cristal.- ya era hora Esme esta como loca, y aun tiene que preparar algunas cosas antes de que lleguen los demás ya que Alice... ¿porque me miras con esa cara?.- Emmet es la persona mas inoportuna del mundo y seguramente inconscientemente lo estaba matando con la mirada, Emmet miro mas allá de mi cara y vio a Bella sus ojos se abrieron como platos.- Edward, ¿esa no es la chica que sale por la tele? ¿la cantante? como se llama...- dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-Bella Swan.- dijo Bella sonrojándose. Emmet sonrió como un idiota.

-Eso Bella.- se nos quedo mirando con su sonrisa.- ¿puedo saber que hacéis los dos juntos?¿ Edward la conocías y no nos as dicho nada?.- empezó a hablar rápido, no puede evitarlo cerré la ventanilla y bufe, Bella se reía disimuladamente.

No pude evitarlo y reí con ella.

-Vamos.- le dije y nos bajemos del coche Emmet le abrió la puerta a Bella y le tendió la mano para ayudarla a salir.

-Permitan que me presente, soy Emmet McCarthy entrenador personas y amigo de toda la vida de Edi, si quieres saber trapos sucios o cualquier cosa no tienes mas que decirme.- por su comentario le di una colleja, eso izo que Bella riera y que Emmet pusiera cara de estar apunto de llorar.

-Jo, Edi eres un bruto no me tratas con ningún cariño.- dijo rascando su cabeza. Lo ignore y fui a sacar las bolsas.

-Emmet haz algo útil y ven a ayudarme.- le dije a mi amigo quien seguía diciéndole algo a Bella que no alcance a oír pero que izo que Bella se sonrojara.

-Si mi capitán.- me dijo cogiendo las bolsas y yendo hacia la casa. Bella me esperaba en la parte de alante del Volvo con la caja de pasteles.

-¿Vamos?. - le pregunte cogiendo la caja y ofreciéndole mi mano, ella me sonrió tomo mi mano y asintió.

-¿Crees que se molestaran? no quiero molestar.- me dijo mientras avanza vamos.

-Tranquila Bella, no molestas en absoluto. Al contrario es genial que este aquí.- le dije dándole un apretón a si mano para que viera que todo estaba bien.

Entramos a la casa y Bella soltó otro "Wow", fuimos di rectamente a la cocina donde estaba mi madre.

-Hola mama.- le dije y le di un beso en la mejilla.- aquí tienes los pasteles .- le entregue la caja.-

-Gracias amor.- me dijo y puso los pasteles en la nevera, al ver a Bella sonrió mas.- Bueno ¿no me vas a presentar a tu amiga?.- me dijo sonriendo me, con una felicidad en sus ojos.

-Mama ella es Bella Swan.- le dije y Esme se quedo de piedra al oír su nombre.

-¿La hija de los Swan? ¿los del accidente?.- pregunto, Bella asintió.

-Hola Esme, me alegro de volver a verte.- dijo Bella mi mama le sonrió y fue a abrazar a Bella, avía tal cariño en sus ojos.

-Oh pequeña cuanto tiempo.- dijo mi madre aun abrazando a Bella.- la ultima vez que te vi eras tan pequeña, me alegro tanto de que hayas vuelto a Forks.-

-Gracias Esme, yo también me alegro de haber vuelto.- Bella se giró y me sonrió, yo no puede hacer mas que devolverle la sonrisa.

**BellaVo**

Me sentía muy nerviosa por conocer a los padres de Edward, tampoco quería molestar. Aunque Emmet izo que se me quitara algo del nerviosismo. Aunque había interrumpido un momento entre Edward y yo, creí que iba a besarme, pero Emmet le dio un golpe al coche y nos separemos de golpe. Suspire que se le va a hacer puede que yo lo aya interpretado mal.

Ahora me encontraba en la sala de los Cullen, Edward había ido a por algo de beber. Le había ofrecido a Esme mi ayuda para hacer la cena, pero ella se negó diciendo que yo era una invitada. Estaba viendo unas fotos de Edward y Alice cuando eran pequeños, cuando alguien puso sus manos en mi cintura y dijo un "Bo", pegué un pequeño salto y la risa de Edward invadió el comedor.

-No a sido gracioso me as asustado.- le dije pegándole un golpe en el brazo.

-Lo siento.- me dijo con una sonrisa torcida, "claro así como no los voy a perdonar".- ten.- me dio un vaso con coca-cola y le di un gran sorbo tenia mucha sed.

-¿Te apetece que te enseñe la casa?.- me pregunto.- la cena aun tardara y tienen que llegar los demás.- asentí y Edward cogió mi mano, subimos por una escalera, me enseño una gran biblioteca, su habitación, el despacho de su padre, y todas la habitaciones que había me contó que Esme remodelo toda la casa, al final nos quedamos parados delante de una puerta marrón.

-Y esto es la sala de música.- me dijo abriendo la puerta, esa habitación era mi preferida, había una batería roja al fondo de la habitación, unas 6 guitarras un estante lleno de Cds y lo mejor de todo un precioso piano negro, no me lo pensé y me acerque al piano, me encantaba tocar el piano era mi instrumento favorito, después de cantar.- ¿Te gusta?.- me pregunto Edward, no me había dado cuenta de que estaba a mi lado.

-Si es hermoso. ¿De quien es?.- pregunte podía imaginarme a Esme tocando. Pero su respuesta fue otra.

-Es mio.- me dijo sonriendo y acariciando el hermoso piano.

-¿Tocas?.- le dije sin acabar de creerme lo, el sonrió mas cogió mi mano y nos sentemos en el banco del piano. Empezó a tocar Claro de Luna era una canción hermosa de mis preferidas así que toque con el, cuando termino la canción empecemos a improvisar y fuimos creando una melodía.

Me vinieron miles de ideas a la cabeza, frases que fui juntando para crear una canción. La letra me venia sola y se me ocurrió una idea aun mejor. Sonreí ante la idea y seguí tocando la canción junto a Edward mientras que por dentro yo cantaba.

Nos detuvimos a la vez y sonreíamos.

-Lo hace muy bien.- le dije.

-Tu también.- me sonrió, no me había dado cuenta de lo cerca que estábamos. Mi frente estaba a la altura de sus labios ya que el era mas alto que yo, mire hacia arriba quería ver sus hermosos ojos verdes que me estaban mirando fijamente y como en el coche nos quedamos en silencio, Edward acaricio mi mejillas con sus dedos y yo seguía mirándolo sus ojos me tenia atrapada sus hermosos ojos verdes de los que hacia tiempo me había enamorado.

Lo que paso a continuación no me lo esperaba Edward beso mi frente y fue bajando sus labios asta que nuestras frentes quedaron unidas, cerré los ojos ante la sensacion, se sentía tan bien quería abrazarlo y besarlo decirle lo mucho que lo había extrañado y lo mucho que lo amo.

-Bella yo...- empezó a decir pero unos golpes en la puerta izo que nos separáramos otra vez, El asomo la cabeza y nos sonrió.

-Hola hijo, Bella cuanto tiempo sin verte.- dijo entrando a la habitación.

-Me alegro de verle .- le conteste.

-Oh por favor llámame Carlisle.- me pidió yo asentí.- Esme me a pedido que os viniera a buscar la cena ya esta y los demás llegaran dentro de poco.- no informo, asentí y me levante del banco ofreciéndole mi mano a Edward, ya llevábamos dos momentos interrumpidos pero, mañana no iba a permitir que nos interrumpieran.

-Vamos.- le dije, Edward miro algo mal a su padre y luego me sonrió algo avergonzado.

**EdwardVo**

Rectifico Emmet no es la persona mas inoportuna del mundo. No, no ni mucho menos mi.... padre es la persona mas inoportuna del mundo, estaba tan cerca de decírselo y de besarla tenia tantas ganas de decírselo, llevaba tanto esperando la y ahora solo quería estar con ella, pero mi familia se a propuesto estropeármelo todo, se abran puesto de acuerdo y todo.

Alice, Ross y Jazz, llegaron unos minutos después. Alice se tiro al cuello de Bella en cuanto las presente estaba muy contenta de haberla conocido al final.

La cena fue la mas agradable de toda mi vida, mis padres le preguntaban a Bella sobre Italia y sobré su disco, a Bella se la veía feliz.

Alice me dio un golpe y me gire a ver que quería.

-Cierra la boca hermanito que se te esta cayendo la baba.- me susurro en el oído, le di un pequeño golpe y los dos reímos solo Alice sabia lo mucho que me gustaba Bella.

Al terminar de cenar mi mama saco unas fotos y no paremos de reír al vernos de pequeños. Bella estaba muy relajada, Alice y Ross le hicieron prometer que iría con ellas de compras un día. Bella acepto encantada, serian grandes amigas como dijo Alice.

Se empezaba a hacer tarde y le dije a Bella si quería que la acercara, mama le ofreció quedarse pero ella se negó ya que mañana tenia la presentación y Heidi su prima la mataría si se retrasara.

Cuando estábamos de camino a su hotel no puede evitar las ganas de oí su voz.

-¿Te a gustado la cena?.- le pregunte para romper el silencio.

-Si, a sido genial Edward, gracias por invitarme. Todos me han caído muy bien.- me dijo sonriendo, hablamos un poco mas sobre la cena y las tonterías que había echo Emmet, también hablamos de su presentación para mañana.

-Seguramente cantare una nueva canción, aparte de el tema principal del disco.-

-¿Una nueva canción?.- pregunte aparcando delante de la puerta del hotel.

-Si, la compuse hace poco y me gustaría cantarla mañana.- me dijo volteando se hacia mi.- Edward gracias por todo, a sido una noche muy agradable y.. me alegro mucho de haberte visto.- dijo sonrojándose.

-Yo también me alegro.- le sonreí, se acerco y me beso en la comisura de los labios.

-Buenas noches Edward.- me dijo separándose de mi y abriendo la puerta del Volvo.

-Buenas noches Bella.- le grite sacando la cabeza por la ventana.- Mi Bella.- sonreí me había besado, no podía esperara a mañana para volver a verla.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aquí tenéis el sexto capitulo momentos interrumpidos xD Emmet y Carlisle esto no a echo mas que empezar wajajajaaaja

Mercy por los reviews^^

Ener-aj no me dejes el capitulo así T.T me e quedado con las ganas.

Un Mordico :[

Lunna*


	7. Presentacion & ¿Declaracion?

**Cap7 Presentacion & ¿Declaracion?**

**BellaVo**

Me había caído una buena bronca por parte de Heidi aunque cuando vio mi sonrisa tonta y le conté todo lo que había pasado, se le olvido todo lo me mando a la cama a la velocidad del rayo, ya que teníamos que madrugar. Secretamente había escrito la canción junto con las notas que Edward y yo interpretemos ayer.

Me había quedado tal y como esperaba, hoy le diría a Edward que lo amaba y que quería estar con el.Y como parece que cada vez que va a pasar algo alguien nos interrumpe, se lo diré cantando secretamente para el esta canción, espero que se de cuenta.

-Bells, vamos nos están esperando, ahí que peinarte y vestirte y la maquilladora ya esta aquí, así que date prisa y sal ya de la maldita ducha.- pobre Heidi estaba muy estresada.

-Heidi relaja te ahí tiempo tranquila ya salgo.- le dije.- Por cierto ¿le entregaste la partitura a Leo?.- Leo es el pianista, le había dicho a Heidi que le diera la partitura y que la tocaríamos en la presentación.

-Si, aunque no se porque as cambiado la canción.-

-Sencillo, me apetece cantar esa.- dije con una sonrisa. Salí del baño y Heidi estaba sentada en mi cama con unos conjuntos de ropa sobre esta.

-Ahora a elegir modélito.- me dijo, como disfrutaba mi prima haciendo me sentir como una muñeca.

Escogimos una camisa bastante larga y ajustada negra con una especie de tribal atravesado, unos tejanos muy ajustados oscuros y unas botas negras con algo de tacón.

Me dio un collar de plata que llevaba cinco rosas y unos pendientes a juego. El peluquero decidió dejarme el pelo suelto y ondulado como a mi me gustaba y la maquilladora me puso una fina capa de polvos me lineo los ojos y me puso algo de rimel en las pestañas, algo de brillo en mis labios y ya estaba lista.

-Te ves muy guapa Bells.- me dijo Heidi, haciendo que se quitaba una pequeña lágrima invisible.- que mayor que se a echo mi pequeña.- me dijo sonriendo, nos abrazamos la una a la otra.- Sál ahí y deja los sin habla Bells, tienes mucho talento, tus padres estarán orgullosos de ti.- la abrace mas fuerte, cuanto echaba de menos a mis padres en momentos así.

Nos separemos sonriendonos y fuimos hacia el coche que nos llevaría al centro comercial de Forks.

Al llegar allí me quede de piedra avía muchisima gente alrededor del pequeño escenario que se había montado para hacer la presentación.

Gente con pancartas y camisetas con mi nombre y mis fotos.

-Heidi.- la llame.- estoy nerviosa, no me imaginaba que vendría tanta gente.- le dije temblando.

-Oh vamos Bella, diste un concierto con mucha mas gente.- me dijo riendo.- además esta gente ya te a escuchado si están aquí es por algo ¿no?.- me dijo alzando una de sus cejas, asentí pero no deje de sentirme nerviosa.

El coche paso por al lado de toda la gente que empezó a gritar mas fuerte, todos mis nervios se fueron cuando vi un Volvo plateada aparcado fuera.

-Edward esta aquí.- dije en voz alta.

-¿Quien?.- me pregunto Heidi divertida.

-Edward el niño de cuando era pequeña y el chico del que te conté ayer.- dije sonriendo mientras veía el Volvo.

En el escenario había una mesa con micrófonos mi tío Aro ya estaba allí, ya que el era mi representan te. Junto a Caterin que es la encargada de la discografica y los chicos que tocan los instrumentos que dan vida a mi música.

-¿Como están mis pequeñas?.- nos dijo mi tío Aro nada mas vernos y corrimos a abrazarlo..- ¿Están listas?.- nos pregunto, asentimos bien pues allá vamos.

Aro presento a cada uno de los miembros del grupo y luego me toco salir a mi.

-Y ahora les presento a la joven que esta causando sensaciones en el mundo de la música y que oí cantara en directo dos de sus canciones, Bella Swan.- subí las escaleras con una sonrisa y oía a la gente gritar pero yo miraba a todos lados para encontrar esos ojos verdes.

Al sentarme seguí buscando pero nada había mucha gente.

Hicimos una tanda de preguntas a las que conteste sin problemas, algunas hacían que me sonrojara pero me daba igual.

-En todas tus canciones hablas del tu amor hacia alguien ¿existe ese alguien?.- me pregunto un chico moreno con ojos azules.

-Si, esa persona existe y es la que me da la inspiración para todos mis temas.- dije sonriendo. Le pasaron el micro a una chica que llevaba una camisa con mi foto.

-Después de este disco ¿seguirás componiendo? ¿Sacaras otro disco con tus composiciones?-

-Si la verdad es que ya tengo alguna que otra canción nueva y si se me permite estaré encantada de sacar otro disco. Hoy no solo cantare el tema principal de mi disco, sino que si vosotros queréis cantare una nueva canción que compuse hace muy poco.- la gente empezó a chillar se oían unos "si" y mas gritos.

La tanda de preguntas fue pasando sin problemas y en una de las ultimas preguntas le pasaron el micro a una chica de cabello negro y detrás de esta estaba Edward junto con Alice,Ros, Jasper y Emmet. Sonreí al verlos allí, me gustaría que estuvieran mas cerca pero que se le iba a hacer.

-Y ahora sin nos permiten Bella cantara la primera canción.- dijo mi tío, y sacaron la pequeña mesa sustituyendola por un piano de cola negro que había escondido detrás de un gran cartón. Sonreí mientras cantaba la primera canción, la que hablaba del día que conocí a Edward mi angel de ojos verdes.

Y no me importa lo que el destino diga, no me importa

si hago enfurecer al cielo, pues juro que algún día

te encontrare.

Mi angel....

Termine de cantar y la gente grito como locos, era genial ver que mi canción gustaba ahora llegaba la canción que compuse ayer.

-Y ahora si me lo permiten cantare una nueva canción, que se la dedico a un viejo amigo al que quiero mucho y e hecha do mucho de menos.- dije mirando directa-mente a Edward que me sonreía aunque había algo de sorpresa en sus ojos.

Las notas sonaron y yo me sumergí en esos ojos verdes que tanto amaba mientras le cantaba todo lo que sentía.

**EdwardVo**

_Y no me importa lo que el destino diga, no me importa_

_si hago enfurecer al cielo, pues juro que algún día_

_te encontrare._

_Mi angel...._

Apenas termino la canción la gente volvió a gritar y nosotros nos unimos a ellos, Bella tenia la voz mas hermosa que nunca había oído y esa canción hablaba de nosotros, del día que nos conocimos.

Ayer tome la decisión de que le diría a Bella todo lo que siento por ella y nadie nos iba a interrumpir o se llevara algo mas que una mala mirada.

Bella dio unos paso y agarro el micro con mas fuerza.

-Y ahora si me lo permiten cantare una nueva canción, que se la dedico a un viejo amigo al que quiero mucho y e hecha do mucho de menos.- dijo mirándome directa mente a los ojos, le sonreí, aunque me sorprendió que me dedicara una nueva canción.

Las notas sonaron y Bella no dejaba de mirarme a los ojos, cuando empezó a cantar los cerro.

_Esta es tu canción...._

Bella abrió los ojos y nos quedamos mirando.

_La escribí para ti...._

_Lo que te haga feliz, lo que te haga sentir que estoy junto a ti._

_Y si así eres feliz no me moveré de aquí._

Las notas que sonaban se parecían tanto a lo que ella y yo interpretemos ayer, Bella no apartaba la mirada de mi y yo solo quería subir allí y decirle lo mucho que la amaba.

_Cuando quieras hablar o simplemente llorar...._

_no tienes mas que llamarme pues siempre te acompaño..._

_Te amo, amo tus ojos que me arrebatan mi alma con una simple mirada._

_Te amo, amo tu risa y sinceridad, y si tuviera que morir solo lo aria por ti._

_Quiero estar a tu lado y ponerle color a todo tu dolor_

_darte lo que me pidas por el resto de mi vida_

Un momento a caso Bella me estaba diciendo que me amaba, se estaba declarando a través de esa canció me la había dedicado y ella no dejaba de mirarme¿Puede que Bella sienta lo mismo que yo por ella?

_Nuestro amor no es normal, pero eso me da igual._

_Pues solo contigo me siento completa y feliz._

_Pues tu imagen siempre me acompaña,_

_deseo besar tus labios, y gritar mi amor. _

_¿como puedo hacer para que entiendas.?_

Bueno ayer me beso, no fue un beso pero.... Edward no seas idiota esta claro deja el miedo a un lado. Mire a Bella y le sonríe ya había decidido lo que iba a hacer.

_Te amo, amo tus ojos que me arrebatan mi alma con una simple mirada._

_Te amo, amo tu risa y sinceridad, y si tuviera que morir solo lo aria por ti._

_Quiero estar a tu lado y ponerle color a todo tu dolor_

_darte lo que me pidas por el resto de mi vida._

_Porque mi vida te amo..._

Bella termino de cantar y nuestras miradas seguía unidas le sonreí y ella me devolvió la mas hermosa de las sonrisas, no escuchaba a la gente gritar, ni veía el centro comercial, solo estábamos Bella y yo.

Se despidió y bajo del escenario.

-Ahora procederemos a la firma de discos.- dijo un hombre desde el escenario y la gente empezó a moverse.

Mientras yo me dirigía al escenario donde Bella estaría esperando.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo 7 hecho wajajaja esto va pillando color.

La canción es una combinacion e cogido cachos de una canción que me pasaron hace tiempo

y la e arreglado un poco para este momento mágico^^

El próximo capitulo no tardara puede que lo cuelgue dentro de un rato.

Espero que guste, gracias por los reviews.

Intentare colgar una foto del collar y de la camisa que lleva Bella en la presentación ^^

Un Mordisco :[

Lunna*


	8. No necesitamos palabras

**Cap8**

**BellaVo**

Estaba nerviosa, Edward me estaba sonriendo pero yo quería hablar con el, puede que no fuera tan buena idea lo de la canción,pero era lo que sentía y la verdad no me arrepentí.

Baje del escenario y me quede detrás del gran cartón que nos separaba de toda la gente, lo pero era que tendría que esperarme para poder hablar con Edward.

Heidi vino hacia mi y me abrazo y juntas como siempre empezamos a saltar.

-Bells, esa canción es preciosa.-me dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.- ahí que incluirla en tu nuevo disco.-

-Si, crees que podre sacar un segundo disco?.- le dije también con lágrimas, todo estaba yendo genial.

-Claro tonta, Aro ya empezó a hablar sobre ello, pero ahora tendrás unas merecidas vacaciones y puede que algún concierto.- en cuanto Heidi dijo "vacaciones" y "conciertos", me sentí en las nubes, puede que si todo va bien pueda estar con Edward.

Heidi miro por encima de mi hombro y sonrió.

-Bueno yo me voy que creo que sobro, nos vemos luego Bells.- dijo mientas se alejaba, iba a llamarla pero una hermosa voz aterciopelada izo que me detubierá.

-Bella!.- me giré para ver a Edward corriendo hacia mi. Me quede mirando a sus hermosos ojos que me miraban y puede sentir un amor en su mirada que me izo sonreír.

-Ey Edward.- dije hiendo hacia el ahora no me apetecía hablar así que no me detuve y fui a abrazarlo.- Gracias por venir.- le dije apoyada en su pecho, el me rodeo con sus brazos y me beso la cabeza.

-Como no iba a venir, soy tu fan numero uno.- me dijo dan dome otro beso en la cabeza, no quería separarme de el ahora no.- Bella tengo que decirte algo.-

-Te escucho pero por favor no dejes de abrazarme.- le dije apretándome mas a el.

-Vale, te prometo no soltarte nunca si es lo que quieres.- y sus brazos me acercaron mas a el, bajo su cara asta que sentí su aliento en mi oído.- Bella esa canción... quiero saber si....esto quiero decirte que.- note como Edward se ponía nervioso y no pude evitar reírme.- te parece divertido.

-No.- dije separándome un poco para poder mirar sus preciosos ojos.- me parece adorable y creo que no hacen falta palabras entre nosotros.- dije mientras acariciaba su mejilla, me dedico su sonrisa torcida y sus ojos brillaron.

-Entonces de jame demostrártelo.- puso sus manos en mi cintura y lentamente nos fuimos acercando, nuestras narices se rozaron y sentí el aliento de Edward, poco a poco cortemos la distancia hasta que sus labios se posaron tiernamente sobre los mios, era un beso cargado del amor que había entre nosotros, todos mis sentimientos fueron volcados en ese beso el cariño, la añoranza, el amor que sentía por el y Edward me demostraba su ternura y cariño y el gran amor que competíamos.

Nos separemos para coger aire, pero neutras frente quedaron unidas, tenia una sonrisa en mi cara y Edward seguramente también, no quería separarme de el.

-Te amo Isabella Marie Swan, desde que te vi me enamore de tus preciosos ojos color chocolate con los que e soñado tantas veces reencontrarme.- Edward lo soltó todo sin despegar nuestra frente ahora me tocaba a mi.

-Te amo Edward Anthony Cullen, desde que me entregaste un pequeño pañuelo para limpiar mi tristeza tu recuerdo me a aliviado y inspirado en mi vida y tus ojos han sido con lo único que e soñado durante años.- me sentía completa y feliz, Edward me amaba y estábamos juntos.

-No quiero volver a separarme de ti nunca mas..nunca, nunca mas..- dijo acariciando mis mejillas yo solo sonreí.

-No me iré a ningún lado siempre estaré junto a ti.- le dije y acorte la distancia entra nosotros, este beso fue mas apasionado que el primero pero igual de tierno.

Nos estábamos besando de fondo escuchaba a la gente y a los técnico moviendo cables y objetos.

No lo vi pero algo callo al suelo haciendo que un técnico gritara.

-Cuidado!!.- se escucho un sonoro golpe y acto seguido la gente volvió a gritar como si estuviera otra vez en el escenario, escuche cámaras y gritos, pero no me importaba.

Aunque cuando me separe de Edward vi la escena y alucine un poco. El cartón que nos ocultaba de la gente se había caído y nos había dejado a Edward y a mi a la vista de todo el mundo.

No sabia que hacer estaba paralizada, no tenia pensado hacerlo publico tan pronto. Edward me seguía agarrando de la cintura lo mire y el se encogio de hombros ¿que íbamos a hacer?

total al final con la vida que llevábamos los dos nos habían descubierto. Edward cogió mi mano y salimos de alli vi a Heidi acerme señales y fuimos directo hacia ella.

**EdwardVo**

Había sido el mejor día de mi vida, Bella me amaba, la había besado, me había confesado me sentía eufórico. Ahora estaba en el aparcamiento del centro comercial apoyado en mi Volvo esperando a Bella. Después de que la gente nos viera besandonos ella había tenido que ir a firmar algún autógrafo y ahora estaba ablando con Heidi, mi hermana me había dicho que Esme había preparado una cena para celebrar el éxito de Bella y ahora que Alice le había dicho que Bella y yo estábamos juntos mi madre no aceptaba un no por respuesta, sabia que Bella le había caído bien y también que a mi me importaba mucho ella, pues mi madre siempre lo sabe todo.

Vi a Bella salir del ascensor y sonreí, era tan hermosa la amaba tanto y ahora estábamos juntos esto tenia que ser un sueño no podría tener tanta suerte.

-¿Como fue amor?.- dije cuando llego junto a mi dándole un tierno beso.

-Bien, le e dicho a Heidi que iría a celebrarlo con ustedes y que luego me quedaría en casa de tus padres con todos.- dijo sonriendo y entrelazando nuestros dedos. Me agache y le di otro beso un poco mas largo.- Te amo, no me cansare de decirlo. Porque mi vida te amo...- canto el final de esa preciosa canción.

-Te amo preciosa eres mi vida ahora y siempre.- dije volviendo a besarla no me cansaría nunca de estar a su lado.

_-Nuestro amor no es normal, pero eso me da igual. Pues solo contigo me siento completa y feliz_.- Me canto Bella al oído y sentir todo el amor de la canción.

-_Te amo, amo tus ojos que me arrebatan mi alma con una simple mirada. Te amo, amo tu risa y sinceridad, y si tuviera que morir solo lo aria por ti_.- le cante el estribillo de esa preciosa canción que se había quedado en mi mente.

-_Porque mi vida te amo_....- Dijimos al mismo tiempo juntando nuestras frente y sonriendo.

Hacia mucho que no me sentía tan feliz, la persona a la que mas amaba en este mundo por fin había vuelto a mi, y ahora nada nos separaría, pues quería a Bella toda mi vida junto a mi y no la perdería por nada.

Sabia que ella ahora tendrá un tiempo de descanso y a mi me quedan algunas semanas, iba a aprovechar al máximo el tiempo con ella, sin interrupciones ni trabajo, luego ya veríamos que hacer, ahora solo estábamos nosotros y el presente un presente que se iluminaba con su preciosa sonrisa.

-Vamos todos nos están esperando, Alice esta eufórica y Esme tiene muchas ganas de volverte a ver.- dije sonriendo, me dio un corto beso y le abrí la puerta del copilóto, subí lo mas rápido que pude y puse rumbo la casa de mis padres.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Holaaa!!!! se que e tardado y lo siento mucho, e estado de examenes y casi no e podido hacer nada T.T

Espero que guste el capitulo y en cuanto pueda seguiré escribiendo.

Como también seguiré con "Mi vida por ellos" y "Eternidad" aunque este ultimo no tiene mucho publico

a mi es una idea que me gusto mucho y espero que al final tenga su efecto.

Quiero decir que los personajes no me pertenecen la autora es la fantástica Stephanie Meyers, la historia pertenece a mi quería imaginación

y mis extraños sueños^^

Quiero decir que e leído que ha habido casos de plagio, espero que eso no me pase a mi y que a las personas afectadas les valla lo mejor

posible, yo no se como me sentiría si supiera que me han robado mi idea pero seria horrible seguro.

Mi apoyo a todos los autores que sufren de plagio.

Nos leemos lo mas pronto posible.

Un Mordisco:[

Lunna*


	9. Yo Nunca

**Cap9**

**BellaVo**

Nos dirigíamos a casa de los padres de Edward, en todo el camino no soltó mi mano y cuando nuestras miradas se encontraban su perfecta sonrisa torcida aparecía, dejan dome sin respiración y con ganas de besar sus labios.

Estas sensaciones al estar así con el, el saber que el me amaba, que estemos juntos... no se comparaba con nada a lo que aya sentido alguna vez.

Desde que había vuelto a Forks me sentía en casa... o casi, pero ahora con la mano de Edward entre las mías me sentía completa, a salvó, protegida y en casa por fin...

Cuando llegamos casi ni me dio tiempo de salir del coche, Alice ya estaba a mi lado abrazándome y saltando de emoción.

-Bella, Bella, habéis salido en la tele, ven corre.- cogió mi mano y me arrastro hasta la casa, Emmet, Ross y Jasper estaban en la entrada riendo de lo enérgica que era Alice, Edward me guiño el ojo mientras Alice seguía arrastrándome.

No me dio tiempo a decir hola a los demás, hasta que no llegamos al comedor donde Esme y Carlisle estaban abrazados en el sofá, Alice no soltó mi mano.

Detrás venían los demás y Emmet corrió hacia el ordenador mientras Alice buscaba un canal como loca.

-Bella.- Esme se levanto y me abrazo.- que alegría verte, as estado fantástica te hemos visto por television esa canción era hermosa.-

-Gracias Esme, y gracias por invitarme.- Carlisle vino hacia nosotras sonriendo.

-Enhorabuena Bella as estado espectacular.- Carlisle me dio un abrazo y yo le sonreí me recordaba tanto a mi padre.

-Gracias Carlisle.-

-Venid corred, vuelve a salir. Lo encontré.- Alice no podía vocalizar estaba saltando encima del sofá como una niña pequeña.

-Mary Alice Cullen.- dijo Esme con seriedad.- que se te tiene dicho de saltar en el sofá.- Alice enseguida se dejo caer y Jasper la rodeo por la cintura.

En la television empezó a sonar la primera canción que había cantado, era raro mirarme a mi misma en un escenario. Unos brazos me rodearon la cintura y me apoye contra su pecho feliz de estar allí con el.

"No ahí duda que la joven tiene un gran talento para la música, pero... también hemos descubierto que lo tiene para elegir pareja. Ya que estas imagen es nos dicen que hay algo entre la joven Swan y el famoso actor Edward Cullen"

En la pantalla salia el escenario con los cartones a los lados, uno callo al suelo y se podía ver claramente lo que Edward y yo estábamos haciendo.

Emmet empezó a reír como loco cayendo del sofá, Alice y Jasper también reían pero mas disimulado, Ross mataba a Emmet con la mirada y luego me sonrió a mi.

Me dio miedo mirar pero lo ice, Esme y Carlisle miraban la pantalla con un brillo en los ojos, Esme se volvió y nos miro con ternura, sentí un apretón en el pecho al recordar a mi

madre pero pronto se calmo al sentir a Edward darme un pequeño beso en el cuello.

-Genial, medio planeta sabe que estamos juntos.- dije girando hacia Edward que sonreía.- al menos no tendremos que escondernos, ni inventar historias, podre besarte y estar cerca de ti sin tener que dar explicaciones.- dije mientras le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos.

-¿Entonces es verdad?¿estáis juntos?.- dijo Alice, creo que si no fuera porque Jasper la tenia agarrada hubiera saltado por encima del sofá.

-Si Alice, Bella y yo ya estamos juntos.- Edward no termino de hablar cuando sus labios ya estaban sobre los mios, la sala estallo en gritos y ni Jasper pudo contener a Alice que saltaba por toda la sala asta llegar a mi y abrazarme.

-Somos cuñadas!!!.- empezó a gritar. Me reí junto a los demás.

-Ey parejita, sabéis cuantos vídeo y foros ahí colgados ya sobre vosotros.- dijo Emmet desde el ordenador.- ahí un montón de montajes, con fotos vuestras.- Emmet estaba apunto de caerse de la silla, asta que Ross le dio una manotazo en la cabeza.- Auch!.. bebe a que viene eso?.- pregunto dolido.

-Deja de meterte con ellos, ha y no se te ocurra hacer o decir nada en esos foros, ni vídeos no comentarios.- dijo Ross seriamente, me dio un escalofrío al pensar en lo que diría Emmet.

-Pero bebe...- Emmet iba a replicar pero se callo al ver la mirada de Ross.

-Tu mismo Emmet Cullen, ya sabes lo que te juegas... que dices Alice ¿un mes o dos?.- pregunto con una sonrisa, los ojos de Emmet se abrieron tanto que pensé que se le caerían, Alice lo miraba con una malévola sonrisa en su cara.

-No bebe.- Emmet se levanto y puso la mano en alto a modo de promesa.- no are nada lo juro, ni vídeos, ni comentarios.- Alice y Ross asintieron y sonrieron.

-Venga chicos que la cena se nos va a enfriar y tenemos mucho que celebrar.- dijo Esme mirándonos a Edward y a mi con una sonrisa de felicidad.

Mientras nos dirigimos a la otra sala me acerque mas a Edward para que solo el me oyera.

-A que se refería Ross con los de ¿un mes o dos?¿ y porque Emmet se a asustado tanto?.- le dije con curiosidad, vi como un pequeño rubor subía hacia sus mejillas.

-Em.. Bella cuando lleves un tiempo veras que mi hermano no puede vivir son 3 cosas fundamentales.- me dijo levantando tres dedos.- Ross, la television y el sexo con Ross.- dijo con una sonrisa lago vergonzosa.

Me arrepentí de haber preguntado, pero no puede evitarlo me eche a reír como loca y Edward se unió a mi mientras íbamos a la otra habitación.

Esme iba hacia la cocina mientras los demás empezaba a sentarse.

-¿Se puede saber que es eso tan gracioso?.- nos pregunto Emmet haciendo que yo riera mas.

-Nada Emmet.- dije intentando no reírme mientras Edward apartaba la silla para que me sentara y el se sentaba a mi lado.- simplemente conozco tus puntos débiles.- Alice y Ross me sonrieron y yo les guiñe un ojos, haciendo que Emmet moviera la cabeza con confusión.

-¿Puntos débiles? ¿yo?.- Emmet me miro y sonrió.- que sepas que si me das un golpe en la entrepierna me caeré al suelo sin posibilidad de hacer nada no significa que sepas mis puntos débiles eso vale para todos los tíos.- dijo sonriendo, pero con algo de confusión, pues todos nos estábamos riendo, Carlisle negaba con la cabeza mientras reía y Jasper se callo de la silla, mientras los demás nos agarrábamos el estomago.- ¿se puede saber que pasa?.- Emmet se estaba frustrando el pobre.

-Nada Emmet de jalo, yo te quiero igual.- dijo Ross mientras le daba un beso, Emmet se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

Lo que tengo asegurado es que me lo voy a pasar muy bien estos días con la familia de Edward.

**EdwardVo**

La cena había sido la mas divertida de toda mi vida, Emmet intentaba averiguar el porque nos reímos antes y no paro de hacer el tonto, Bella se metía indirectamente con el haciendo que todos riéramos y el pusiera cara de confusión.

Recordar esa imagen, todos juntos cenando en familia con nuestros dedos entrelazados, todo era perfecto Bella encargaba aquí conmigo y no dejaría que nada nos separara.

Estábamos en la sala viendo una película de miedo que Emmet había elegido. Bella y yo estábamos en el sofá abrazados y ella de vez en cuando enteraba su cara en mi hombro para no mirar la película, era tan hermosa, tan tierna.

Al terminar la película Esme y Carlisle se despidieron de nosotros diciendo que no nos fuéramos a dormir muy tarde.

Alice nos miro y sonrió.

- ¡ Juguemos a yo nunca !.- casi grito, salio corriendo y volvió con vasos de chupitos y una botella. Nos sentamos en el suelo alrededor de la pequeña mesa del comedor.

- ¡ Yo empiezo !.- dijo Emmet, mientras Alice llenaba los vasos y nos los iba pasando.

-Vale las normas de siempre alguien dice yo nunca... y lo que siga. Si alguien lo a echo debe beber un trago y si le pillamos mintiendo se quita una prenda ¿ todos d'acuerdo?.- asentimos y todos miramos a Emmet que era el que iniciaba el juego.

-Vale... yo nunca...- Emmet nos miro a Bella y sonrió, solo espero que no vaya a por ella durante todo el juego pues tengo una sorpresa y tiene que estar despierta.- vale, yo nunca e cantado en un escenario.- dijo sonriendo, aunque no solo Bella bebió, Ross y Alice también bebieron.

-Noche de chicas, un bar, un karaoke ya sabéis.- dijo Ross guiñando un ojos.- vale me toca.... yo nunca me e teñido el pelo.- rodé los ojos Ross y su pelo, para sorpresa de todos Bella bebió y sonrió.

-¿Que? mi prima y yo tuvimos una época de rebeldía y nos teñimos el pelo de rojo.- dijo sonriendo y llenando su vaso.

-Vale Bella te toca.- dijo Alice.

-Mmm.- se quedo pensando y miro a Emmet una sonrisa le apareció en la cara.- Yo nunca he tenido sexo en el coche.- al ver a Emmet beber-se el chupito lo mas rápido que podía miremos a Ross que se puso algo roja mientras bebía.

-Eww, juro no volver a subirme a tu Jeep, Emmet nunca mas.- dijo Alice y los demás asentimos, me entro un escalofrío al pensar las veces que habíamos ido en ese Jeep.

Fuera esa imagen... Edward centra te.

-Me toca.- grito Alice, se quedo pensando un momento decidiendo su pregunta.- Ya se .- le guiño un ojo a Ross.- yo nunca e besado a una chica.- dijo y los 7 bebimos, me quede mirando a Bella, que se había sonrojado un poco.

-¿Quien?¿Donde?¿Como? queremos detalles, queremos detalles.- empezó Emmet, la verdad es que no me esperaba lo que había pasado.

-A no,no. Eso es un secreto.- dijo Alice. Las chicas se miraron y empezaron a reír, sabiendo que ahora nos tienen a los tres intrigados.

El juego siguió con preguntas personales y divertidas, Emmet perdió la camiseta con orgullo, mientras todos reíamos. Cuando empezamos a sentirnos cansados lo recogimos todo y nos fuimos a nuestras habitaciones, Bella tenia su habitación al lado de la mía y estábamos en la puerta de la habitación, pero no quería soltarla.

-Edward necesitamos dormir a sido un día muy largo.- dijo mientras me rodeaba el cuello con sus brazos, creo que ella tampoco tiene ganas de separarse.

-Te voy a echar de menos en la noche, pero antes de dormir quiero enseñarte algo. Te espero en 10 minutos en mi habitación ¿Vale?.- le pregunte, Bella sonrió y asintió le di un beso antes de dejarla ir a que se cambiara, entre en mi habitación y me cambie lo mas rápido que pude, un pantalón azul de pijama y la camisa de tirantes negra.

Fui hacia el pequeño barco que tenia en mi habitación, era un tercer piso y la vista del bosque y el cielo estrellado era espectacular.

Escuche la puerta abrirse y Bella me sonrió mientras iba hacia ella. Llevaba unos pantalones cortos de color negro y una camisa verde oscura de manga corta.

-¿Que es lo que quieres enseñarme?.- me pregunto con impaciencia me reí y tape sus ojos con mis manos mientras la dirigía al balcón.

-Preparada, mira al cielo.- destape sus ojos y su cara se ilumino mientras observaba el cielo estrellado de Forks, todas las constelaciones se ven claramente y una preciosa y redonda luna llena decoraba el cielo.

-Es precioso.- dijo bajando la mirada asta mi cara.- Gracias por enseñármelo.- me rodeo la cintura con sus brazos abrazándome, absorbí el olor de su cabello y suspire feliz.

-Te amo, no sabes cuanto.- dije acercándola mas a mi.

-Yo también te amo.-se abrazo a mi y suspiro.- Edward ¿puedo preguntarte algo?.-

-Claro.- dije abrazándola un poco mas.

-¿Puedo quedarme aquí contigo?, no me apetece dormir sola.- me dijo y note el nerviosismo en su voz.

-No ahí problema, te lo iba a pedir en unos momentos, puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras.- dije mientras cogía su barbilla para mirarla a los ojos y poder besarla.

-Entonces me quedo por siempre.- dijo con una sonrisa, no me lo pensé mas y la bese con todo el amor que sentía por ella.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Siento la tardanza e estado de examenes y muy estresada, aunque aprovechaba ratos

para ir escribiendo y tengo bastantes cosas y una historia nueva que aun no colgare.

Espero que os aya gustado este cap, sinceramente el juego de " yo nunca.." me encanta es de

mis preferidos junto al de " verdad o prenda" y no e podido resistirme wajajajajaja.

Quiero mostrar mi apoyo a las autoras a las que están plagiando me parece horrible que la gente haga eso.

Me pongo en la piel y no podría pensar que alguien me roba mi idea para beneficiarse, me parece lo mas

rastrero del mundo.

GRACIIAAASSS A TODOS POR LOS REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Un Mordisco :[

Lunna*


	10. Despertar al estilo Cullen

**Cap10**

**EdwardVo**

Me desperté de la mejor manera que se puede despertar alguien, note unos brazos alrededor de mi cintura y sonreí, tenia a Bella en mis brazo pro fundamente dormida, en sus labios había una pequeña sonrisa. La atraje mas hacia mi, era increíble que en tan poco tiempo había recuperado a mi amiga de la infancia aquella que me robo el corazón y ahora estaba en mis brazos durmiendo tranquila mente. Tenia un angel en mis brazos, era el hombre mas afortunado del mundo. Bella se movió y sus piernas se enredaron mas con las mías.

-Edward..- mi nombre salio como un suspiro de sus labios, escuchar mi nombre me izo sonreír. Mire el reloj y aun era temprano las 07:06 marcaban, decidí dormir un poco mas junto abrazado a mi angel.

No se cuanto dormí pero empecé a escuchar que alguien me llamaba y fui abriendo los ojos, alguien estaba acariciando mi cabello y mi cara y sabia perfecta mente quien era. Una sonrisa se me escapo y paro.

-No pares.- le dije haciendo que riera pero volvió a pasar sus dedos por mi cara, era tantas las sensaciones que Bella me hacia sentir, no tenia pensado moverme de aquí por nada del mundo.

-Buenos días dormilón, ¿Has dormido bien?- me pregunto abrí los ojos para ver sus hermosos ojos.

-Buenos días mi amor, como no voy a dormir bien si un angel a estado aquí conmigo.- le dije mientras rodaba y me ponía encima de ella, haciendo que riera.

-Así que un angel hum... no me suena a verlo visto.- me dijo sonriendo mientras yo acercaba mi rostro a su cuello.

-Eso es porque aun no te as mirado al espejo.- le susurré al oído, fui dejando pequeños besos desde su oreja asta hallar su boca. El beso era tierno pero con pasión, nuestros labios se amoldaban perfectamente en los del otro, como las piezas de un rompecabezas. Cuando tuvimos que separarnos por la falta de aire ambos teníamos sonrisas radiantes en nuestros rostros.

-EDWARD!!, BELLA!!.- oímos una voz gritar y apto seguido mi hermana abrió la puerta de golpe, cuando nos vio se puso algo colorada y cero la puerta de golpe.- LO SIENTO!!.- grito desde el otro lado de la puerta. Bella empezó a reír agarrando su estomago, su cara estaba con una tonalidad de rojo que me pareció adorable.

-Sera mejor que vallamos haber que quiere Alice.- me dijo intentando levantarse, la cogí por la cintura y la volví a sentar en la cama no tenia ningunas ganas de levantarme.

-No, quedemonos un poco mas.- le dije haciendo que riera y me abrazara. Estábamos sentados en la cama tenia mi espalda apoyada al cabecero de la cama y Bella estaba entre mis piernas abrazándome por la cintura. La felicidad no cabía en mi pecho, Bella alzo su rostro y me dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, busque sus labios nada me hacia mas feliz que poder besarla. Bella giro su cuerpo y subió sus manos asta mi cuello, enredando sus dedos en mi cabello se sentía tan bien.

-Mary Alice Cullen, di me que no as entrado sin llamar.- escuchemos a Esme desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Bueno técnicamente les e gritado sus nombres y si lo vemos desde...-

-No lo vemos desde nada Alice!! Debes aprender a llamar, Edward y Bella están juntos y no puedes ir invadiendo la intimidad de la gente.- le regaño Esme.

-Sera mejor que vallamos.- dijo Bella con sus labios contra los mios.

-Humm..- conteste y volví a besarla con mas ganas.

-Edward.... debemos parar.- jadeo cuando separe mis labios de los suyo y fui a su cuello.

-No quiero ... parar.- le dije besando su cuello.

-Yo tampoco... pero tus padres están aquí... y tus hermanos...- subió otra vez y atrape sus labios, sin darle tiempo de discutir. Bella dejo de oponerse y bajo sus manos por mi pecho haciendome temblar por lo bien que se sentía. La recoste en la cama aun besándola. Estaba totalmente concentrado en Bella solo estábamos ella y yo, aunque un golpe en mi puerta izo que los dos nos asustamos haciendo que yo cayera al suelo.

-Edward ¿ estas bien?.- me pregunto Bella asomando la cara, creo que intentaba no reírse.

-Si, solo me duele un poco la cabeza.- en eso Emmet abrió la puerta.

-Parejita!!! ya estáis despiertos, da os prisa y bajar que Alice tiene un día preparado.- nos dijo se quedo mirándome y sus ojos se abrieron como platos.- hermano ¿que te a pasado en la ceja?.- me pregunto Bella miro a Emmet y luego a mi y en su cara vi reflejada preocupación mucha preocupación.

-¿Que es lo..- me lleve la mano a mi ceja que dolía y cuando mire tenia los dedos manchados de sangre.

-Edward estas sangrando, sien tate. Emmet llama a Carlisle o a Esme.- dijo Bella mi hermano desapareció y ella entro al lavabo saliendo con una toalla mojada.- No te muevas.- me dijo y empezó a limpiar el hilo de sangre que caía por un lado de mi cara.

-Edward ¿que te a pasado?.- Esme llego con un pequeño botiquín en sus manos y con todos detrás de ella.

-El idiota de Emmet dio un golpe contra la puerta y me caí de la cama.- le dije lo mas rápido que pude. Esme le paso a Bella un algodón con alcohol y limpio mi herida. Bella me soplaba para que no me escociera, la verdad es que era muy agradable.

Escuche como mi madre regañaba a Emmet y a Alice otra vez, ya que había sido ella la que envió a Emmet a despertarnos.

-Ya esta.- dijo Bella poniendo una pequeña tirita encima de mi ceja donde me había echo un pequeño corte.- no creo que te quede marca.- me sonrió y me dio un corto beso antes de ir hacia donde estaban los demás.

Alice nos ordeno vestirnos y en tiempo record estábamos abajo todos desayunando.

-¿Que era lo que querías antes Alice?.- pregunto Bella mordiendo su tostada. Llevaba su larga melena castaña suelta y caía por su jersey azul oscuro de media manga.

-A les quería decir que se dieran prisa porque oí nos vamos ¡¡¡ DE COMPRAS!!!.- casi grito, Ross alzo un puño en señal de que le parecía bien, Emmet y Jasper asintieron sin poder oponerse. La cara de Bella era muy cómica se notaba que no le gustaba mucho ir de compras y con Alice seguro lo pasaría muy mal.

-Alice yo no es por ofender, pero... no me gusta mucho las compras.- vi el miedo en los ojos de Bella seguro que se imaginaba a Alice como loca por todo el centro comercia y acertaba.

-No no, no me valen escusas vamos a ir todos juntos las tres parejas y no ahí discusión posible.- Alice nos miro retando a que nos negáramos, Bella casi me estaba suplicando ayuda con la mirada solo pude negar con la cabeza no había nada que hacer si en eso estaba metida Alice y la palabra compras.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola!!!! espero que os aya gustado^^

El siguiente capitulo se llamara " Alice+Compras = Problemas" esta dedicado a una amiga mía ;)

Espero poder colgar el 3 capitulo de "Ganas de vivir" y espero que la historia guste ya que ay un secreto por descubrir y la verdad es que la idea a mi me gusto mucho.

También intentare subir alguno de "Mi vida por ellos" y "Eternidad" que es una historia que a mi me encanta y es la primera que me invente^^

GRACIAS..

ener-aj

Samy Cullen

mafer de cullen

ammyriddle

AtRaM Potter

Carmen Cullen 116

FAYRES12

aridenere

.Addiction Studio

The little Cullen

Gaby-Dani Cullen

Por apoyarme desde casi el principio de la historia, por vuestros Reviews y la sinceridad de estos^^

Un Mordisco :[

Lunna*


	11. AliceCompras Problemas

**Cap11 Alice+Compras = Problemas**

**EdwardVo**

-Mary Alice Cullen, deja de pasarme vestidos.- grito Bella desde el probador. Llevábamos como tres horas en el centro comercial y Alice y Ross nos llevaban locos, en especial a mi pobre Bella que se había convertido en la muñeca de mi hermana y Ross.

-Oh vamos Bells, eres una cantante famosa tienes que ir bien vestida.- le replico Alice.- Ahora prueba te los vestidos.

Bella se probo junto a Alice que no pudo resistirse a probar un vestido lila, que según ella " la estaba llamando a gritos", unos 10 vestidos cada una. Tengo que admitir que se me caía la baba, Bella estaba impresionante con los vestidos y notaba como a Emmet y Jasper les pasaba lo mismo que a mi.

Alice salio disparada diciendo a las chicas que esperaran. Bella salio del probador bufando y me entrego dos vestidos.

-¿Como vas?.- le pregunte intentando con todas mis fuerzas no reírme.

-Dios!!. Y yo me quejaba de Heidi, Alice es como 100 veces peor.- le di un beso rápido.

-Bueno no creo que esto dure mucho mas, Alice se suele emocionar.- le pase el un brazo por los hombros y la atraje mas cerca de mi, vi a Alice aparecer por uno de los pasillos de la enorme tienda con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Bien, ahora nos probaremos estos conjuntos.- dijo levantando un conjunto de ropa interior negro bastante sexy. Me puse algo colorado al igual que Bella cuando Alice le entrego los conjuntos que debía probarse.

-Alice ¿esto es para mi?.- dijo Bella levantando un pequeño tanga negro.

-No, supuse que a Edward le vendría bien un cambio y te estaba pidiendo tu opinión.- dijo mi querida hermana lo mas sarcásticamente que pudo, Emmet y Jasper estallaron en carcajadas.- Ahora entra ahí y pruebate los.- Alice cogió a Bella y la empujo dentro del probador.- y avisa me para que te vea.-

Al poco tiempo Bella llamo a Alice, daba saltitos de emoción cuando algo le quedaba espectacular como decía ella.

-Oh Bella este es el mejor, el azul te queda genial tienes que llevártelo.- sinceramente sentía una curiosidad increíble, estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no ir asta allí y ver esos conjuntos con mis propios ojos.

-Alice no se, es algo pequeño y mira mis pechos creo que los levanta demasiado.- creo que voy a ir a tomar una ducha de agua fría, esto es una tortura ¡dios mio! yo juro que no se si voy a aguantar.

-Bueno pidamos la opinión de otro punto de vista.- mi hermana salio y me miro con una sonrisa.- Edward ¿puedes venir un momento?.- me pregunto con su carita y como decir que no si memoria de ganas de atravesar esa molesta cortina.

-¡¡¡¡ALICE!!!, NI SE TE OCURA.- grito Bella desde el pequeño probador, pero yo no pensaba irme de ahí lo siento mucho pero, no puedo.

-Oh vamos Bella si el que acabará viéndote sera Edward tendrá que dar su opinión no.- Alice se puso detrás de mi y note sus manos en mis espalda.- vamos entra ahí.- me empujo y caí dentro del probador.

-¡¡¡¡EDWARD!!!.- grito Bella.- SAL DE AQUI AHORA MISMO!!.- dijo tapándose con su camisa todo lo que podía.

-Bella deja de gritar o vendrá el dependiente y se nos caerá el pelo.- le dijo Alice.- ¿Que Edward como le queda?.- me pregunto, me gire hacia Bella que tenia una mirada de "ni te atrevas", puse mi mejor sonrisa y me acerque a ella colocando mis brazos a su alrededor, acorralandola contra la pared.

-Edward, ni te atrevas- me dijo amenazante, aunque sus ojos me decían otra cosa. Fui acortando la distancia que nos separaba y deje cortos besos en sus labios. Notando como Bella se iba relajando y cayendo ante mis besos.

-¿Que no me atreva a que?.- le dije lo mas inocente que pude mientras seguía dándole cortos besos. Bella puso sus manos en mi abdomen y me estremecí ante su toque que se siente tan bien, paso sus manos por debajo de mi camisa y fue subiéndolas asta mi pecho. Profundice el beso atrapándola mas contra la pared y mi cuerpo. Puede que no fuera el lugar adecuado ya que estábamos en el probador de una tienda, y que mi hermana y mis amigos estaban fuera esperándonos pero... me daba absolutamente igual la verdad, Bella estaba en ropa interior entre mis brazos, ¿Que importa si nos pillas?.

Me aleje de ella para contemplar el conjunto de encaje azul noche que llevaba, Bella se sonrojo y bajo la mirada. Estaba hermosa y yo ya no sabia como controlarme.

Me acerque a su oído y mordí el lóbulo de su oreja.

-Estas hermosa con ese conjunto.- le susurré.- no puedo esperar a que estemos a solas.- Bella puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y me beso con ansia y ferocidad.

-Yo tampoco..- jadeo contra mis labios, haciendo que la volviera a besar.

-Ya chicos llevan un rato ahí metidos, Edward ¿cuanto puedes tardar en aprobar un conjunto?.- escuchaba a Emmet quejarse y creo que se acercaba al probador.

-Emmet no se te ocurra...- dijo Ross, pero fue tarde Emmet corrió la cortina y sus ojos se abrieron como platos, puse a Bella a mi espalda para que nadie la viera. Emmet volvió a correr la cortina.

-Lo siento chicos.- dijo con burla y diversión en la voz. Dios mio lo que nos espera.

**AliceVo**

Yo ahora mismo me sentía en el cielo, mis amigas iban con una fantástica ropa que yo había elegido. Sin contar el accidente del Emmet y el probador todo iba genial.

Había comprado todo lo que necesitaba y mas ya que ese `precioso vestido lila me estaba llamando a gritos aunque no entraba en mis planes, pero da igual porque cuando la ropa te llama, tu debes acudir y ese vestido no dejaba de susurrarme.

Alice,Alice,Alice,Alice,Alice,Alice,Alice.

Así que lo compre, no es mi culpa que mis amigos no entiendan la importancia de las compras, la moda.... ellos se lo pierden y como Mary Alice Cullen siempre consigue lo que quiere al final acaban viniendo conmigo.

Al único que no debo suplicarle es a mi Jazz, el como el caballero que es siempre me acompaña y a mi me encanta su compañía.

Estábamos buscando un lugar para comer, Jazz y yo íbamos delante de los demás cogidos de la mano. Escuchemos que Emmet se llevo mas de una collega por algún comentario acerca de lo del probador. La verdad había sido divertido, pero la pobre Bella estaba aun sonrojada.

Al final nos decidimos por un italiano, ya que nos apetecía algo de pasta.

El camarero vino para apuntar nuestras bebidas, me di cuenta de que miraba mucho a Bella y no era una mirada muy inocente que digamos, me izo gracia cuando mi hermano le paso el brazo por los hombros y le dio un beso fugaz delante del camarero que se fue con la mirada asesina de mi hermano en su nuca. Bella rió y le dio un golpe jugueton.

Pedimos nuestra pasta y comimos tranquila mente.

-A chicos, e recibido una llamada de Heidi me han invitado a una fiesta y quería saber si ¿os gustaría venir?- soltó Bella, mientras el camarero retiraba nuestros platos.

-¿Que fiesta?.- le pregunte con interés me encantan las fiestas.

-Mm, no recuerdo muy bien el nombre, me a dicho que es una fiesta muy importante que van muchos del mundo de la música y el cine.- me explico.

-Si es la fiesta de los Starlok yo también e recibido una invitación.- mire a mi hermano y luego a Bella a dicho los Starlok ¡ o dios mios!

-¡¡¡EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN!!!!!. ¡¡¡¡ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!!!!.- grite levantan dome de la silla.- Como no me lo habéis dicho antes esa es una de las fiestas mas esperadas del año.- le grite, me miraron con pánico y luego miraron alrededor, entonces me di cuenta del erro que había cometido.

-A dicho Edward Cullen..... Isabella Swan,la cantante...... son ellos........son la pareja que salio por la television...... Es Edward Cullen el actor........ Bella Swan no puede ser...- los murmullos seguía y yo me arrepentí internamente, mire a mis amigos con arrepentimiento.

No se como lo conseguimos pero fuimos capaces de llegar a los coches, mi pobre hermano y Bella no podían ni respirar de lo que habían corrido, y yo me sentía fatal.

-Miremos el lado bueno.- dijo Emmet apoyando se en su Jeep intentando coger aire.- nos hemos librado de seguir comprando.- nos faltaba el aire pero todos reímos con el comentario de Emmet.

Nota mental: controlarme en los espacios publico.

Nota mental numero dos: esto no quedara asi volveremos a ir de compras.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Holaa!!!!!!!!! espero que les aya gustado ^^

Como dije este capitulo esta dedicado a la pequeña Alice que tengo yo por amiga.

El otro día estuvimos de compras V.v me compre unos zapato increíbles eso si, pero mi amiga no se cansa nunca ^^

Viva Emmet xD me encanta cuando hace este tipo de cosas xD

Bueno decir que no tardare en actualizar las otras historias.

Veo que "Ganas de vivir" esta gustando y eso me alegra mucho^^ al igual que "Mi vida por ello" y "Eternidad" no tiene tantos seguidores pero es una historia que a mi me encanta y que espero que leáis y dejéis vuestras opinión.

GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS *-*

Un Mordisco :[

Lunna*


	12. 1 día en Los Angeles

**Cap12 1 día en los Angeles**

**BellaVo**

Alice estaba literal mente histérica, desde que le dijimos de la fiesta y para colmo nada mas llegar a casa el mismo día vio que ella también había recibido una invitación y nos amenazo que si nos negábamos a ir nos arrepentiremos ya que Edward y yo habíamos dicho que no nos apetecía mucho ir, pero preferimos no tentar a la suerte con la pequeña duende, sinceramente no quiero verla enfadad su mirada me da miedo para lo pequeña que es.

Teníamos dos semanas para prepararnos y Alice no paraba quieta, tuvimos que volver al centro comercial pero esta vez por separado pues Alice quería que nuestros vestidos fueran sorpresa y Edward y yo tuvimos que llevar gorra y gafas de sol por si acaso.

Ahora Alice ya estaba mas calmado estábamos en el avión rumbo a Los Angeles donde se celebraba la fiesta de los Starlok que según Alice era una de las familias mas ricas del país. Promocionan ropa, música, películas, es una familia prestigiosa y bastante famosa en Estado Unidos, yo me encogía de hombros como vivía en Italia no sabia nada de eso pero me imagino que sera como los Vulturia o la familia de Dimitri y Felix los Camilleri.

En verdad me importaba poco porque iba a estar con Edward y con los demás, Heidi y los otros ya estaban allí esperándonos. Alce mi rostro para ver a Edward completa mente dormido pero sin dejar de abrazarme, le aparte un poco el cabello y me abrazo mas fuerte eso me izo sonreír, volví a recargarme en su pecho asta quedarme dormida.

Una hermosa voz pronunciaba mi nombre y sonreí automaticamente.

-Bella.... mi amor despierta.- me dijo Edward dan dome un beso en la cabeza. Abrí los ojos y le sonreí.- Buenos días.- me dijo divertido.

-Buenos días.-

-Ya casi estamos ahí que ponerse los cinturones.- nos separemos y abrochemos el cinturón. El avión no tardo en aterrizar. Fuimos a por nuestras maleta y en la entrada pude ver a Heidi con Felix y Dimitri, que me miraba de una forma extraña creo que con enfado y no me gusto nada la mirada que le echo a Edward.

-¡¡¡Bella!!!.- Heidi vino corriendo y me abrazo.- Te e echado de menos esta semana hermanita.

-Yo también Heidi.- Heidi se separo y nos saludemos entre todos Felix miraba a Heidi y sonreí y vi que planeaba algo. Dimitri se quedo mirando a Edward con un odio en los ojos que me estaba asustando, Alice se dio cuenta y me miro con cara de preocupación, yo negué con la cabeza no creo que Dimitri sea capaz de hacer nada.

-Bien sera mejor que vallamos al Hotel y comamos algo luego tendremos que arreglarnos para la fiesta, ahí que estar sobre las 9.- dijo Felix quien también había visto la mirada de Dimitri.

Nos dirigimos al Hotel Eclipse uno de los mejores de por allí y Alice estaba como loca, no quería ni comer quería arreglarnos lo antes posible, gracias al cielo Jasper la convención aunque no quiero saber que le a dicho pues Alice tenia una enorme sonrisa en su cara.

Había dos habitaciones una para los chicos y otra para las chicas y la sorpresa es que todo esto lo han planeado Alice y Heidi, sinceramente estaba asustada.

Sabia como era Heidi con las fiestas y las compras y Alice era igual o peor, mientras comíamos no dejaba de pensar en el miedo que me daban, seguro que nos obligan a ir de compras mañana antes de irnos o algo.

-¿Estas bien amor?.- la voz de Edward me distrajo un momento y todas las ideas salieron de mi cabeza, dando paso a una mucho mejor. Le sonreí a Edward que me miro asustado.- Bella no es por decirte nada pero me as recordado a Alice con esa sonrisa.- me dijo le di un golpe en el brazo y los dos reímos.

-Es que se me acaba de ocurrir un plan.- le dije, Edward me miro algo confundido y yo reí mas.- Haber Heidi y Alice juntas son un peligro y mañana por seguramente nos obligaran a ir de compras o algo así.- Edward me miro con horror a el también le asustaba su hermana y yo le había dicho como era Heidi.- Así que tu y yo nos vamos a librar de eso, porque mañana pasaremos el día juntos.- Edward sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

Comimos entre risas y bromas, Jasper, Emmet y Felix no pararon en toda la comido y Heidi, Alice y Rose no paraban de hablar de moda y del próximo desfile de Rose. Por otro lado Dimitri no hablo mucho y miraba muy mal a Edward, que ya lo había notado, aunque le dije que no se preocupara yo me estaba asustando.

-Bueno chicos, nosotras tenemos trabajo que hacer así que nos vamos.- dijo Heidi levantando se me tape con la servilleta y me escondí en el pecho de Edward.

-Isabella Marie Swan, separa te ya de mi hermano ay que arreglarse y tenemos poco tiempo. No me hagas ir a buscarte.- me dijo Alice, le di un beso a Edward y salí con las chicas.

Teníamos suerte de que la habitación era grande y había dos baños. Heidi y yo nos duchemos primero y después Alice y Rose, nos habíamos puesto un albornoz encima del vestido para que no se mancharan y para que fuera mas sorpresa. Heidi rizo mi cabello, que caía en cascada por mi espalda asta mi cintura, Heidi lo llevaba completa mente liso al igual que Rose y Alice también se había rizado su corto cabello. Nos pusimos algo de maquillaje y a las 8 y 20 ya estábamos listas.

-Vale preparadas.- todas asentimos, mientras Aliec levantaba tres dedos.- 3...2...1... ya.- nos quitemos el albornoz delante del enorme espejo del baño y todas sonreímos nos veíamos muy bien. Heidi llevaba un vestido negro sin tirantes que llegaba asta el suelo y no se veían sus pies, Rose llevaba un precioso vestido rojo que se ataba por detrás de la nuca y una tela transparente como chal, Alice llevaba un vestido plateado sin mangas y que llegaba asta el muslo y yo por primera vez me gustaba un vestido. Era azul asta el muslo y sin tirantes la tela caía en pequeñas cascadas y en el cuello levaba un pañuelo azul como el vestido.

-Bien creo que estamos listas.- dijo Alice orgullosa de su trabajo.

-Los chicos deben estar abajo ya.- dijo Rose, todas asentimos y cogimos nuestros bolsos saliendo de la habitación.

**EdwardVo**

Teníamos que esperara a las chicas en la entrada del Hotel, notaba como mi hermano Emmet se ponía cada vez mas nervioso, ya que seguro Rose iría con un vestido increíble, Jasper se ponga nervioso por culpa de Emmet y le exigió que se tranquilizara. Felix y Dimitri estaban alejados de nosotros hablando sobre algo. Había notado que Dimitri me miraba mal, mas bien con odio. Bella había dicho que no me preocupara, pero la que parecía preocupada era ella, me acordaba que solían decir que ella y Dimitri eran pareja y el nunca lo desmentía. Me podía mirar con todo el odio del mundo, porque yo era el hombre mas feliz y el no me iba a estropear mi relación con Bella, no lo permitiría.

Jasper se levanto con una sonrisa y yo gire automaticamente, por la escalera bajaban las chicas, iban todas increíble con sus vestidos, pero yo no podía despejar la mirada de mi Bella, ese vestido azul le queda increíblemente bien y el azul hace que su piel se vea hermosa. Bella me miro y le sonreí notando como se iba poniendo roja.

Al llegar a mi le di un beso y pase mi brazo por su cintura.

-Estas hermosa.- le dije, haciendo que se sonrojara mas.

-Gracias amor.- me dio un corto beso en la mejillas.

-Ey parejita, vamos que la lemosina nos espera.- dijo Alice desde la puerta.

-Edward, no me dejes caer con estos zapatos.- me dijo Bella mientras íbamos hacia la puerta.

-Nunca te dejare caer amor.- la estreche mas contra mi cuerpo y salimos con los demás hacia la tan esperada fiesta.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

Siento la tardanza e estado muy liada.

Espero que les guste colgare los links de los vestidos, para que se hagan una idea.

Gracias por los reviews haber si llegamos a 100 ^^

Un Mordisco :[

Lunna*


	13. Baile y amenaza

**Cap13 Baile y amenaza**

**BellaVo**

No había palabras para describir este lugar, practicamente quede con la boca abierta. Nadie me había explicado nada sobre esta fiesta pero se celebra en un mansión, era como 5 veces la casa de lo Cullen en Forks, que ya de por si era grande.

-Bella respira.- me dijo Edward al ver mi cara.

-¿Tu as visto esa casa?.- le pregunte aun con la boca abierta.- Es casi tan grande como el castillo de los Vulter.-

-La verdad es que algo de razón tienes.- dijo Heidi mirando por la misma ventana que yo, parecíamos niñas pequeñas.

Al llegar a la enorme mansión, Edward me ayudo a bajar de la lemosina antes de que mi equilibrio fallara demasiado y paso un brazo por mi cintura, esperando a sus hermano.

-Alice por favor comporta te y deja de saltar.- dijo Edward a su hermana, no entendía como Alice podía saltar con los tacones que llevaba, yo seguro me mataría.

-Es que tu as visto este lugar Edward, es increíble no me puedo creer que no te gustara el venir.- dijo la pequeña duende que seguía con sus saltos, por fin llego Jasper y la pequeña se calmo.

-Bueno vamos dentro.- dijo Heidi sonriendo los Cullen le habían caído bien. Subimos unas escaleras con una gran alfombra roja junto a algunas personas que acababan de llegar.

El vestíbulo era enorme y muy muy ostentoso, esto parecía mas un teatro antiguo que una casa donde vivía gente. Al final de pasillo había una señora dando la bienvenida a los invitados. Llevaba un vestido azul oscuro que arrastraba por el suelo y unos adornos brillaban por la parte del pecho.

-Edward querido que gusto me da el verte.- dijo mientras abrazaba a mi novio.- Y esta debe ser Isabella la cantante Italiana, es un placer conocerte soy la Sra. Starlok.- dijo dan dome dos besos.

-El placer es mio, gracias por invitarnos.- conteste sonriendo esta mujer me había caído bien.

-Heidi querida.- dijo y Edward y yo avancemos hacia la sala donde estaba todo el mundo.

-No a sido tan horrible.- dijo Edward en mi oído.

-De momento.- le conteste sonriendo. Al poco tiempo llegaron todos después de haber sido saludados por la Sra. Starlok claro. No fuimos a una mesa todos juntos a excepción de Dimitri que se fue con unos "colegas" suyos. Pedimos unas bebidas y estuvimos hablando y bueno si las chicas criticaban algún que otro vestido pero en verdad, en la fiesta había cada personaje.

-¡¡Edward!!.- exclamo una voz chillona muy molesta, el nombrado se tenso nada mas escucharla y gire para ver a una chica de pelo rojizo y liso era muy guapa pero su vestido era demasiado... rosa para mi gusto.-No vas a saludar.- dijo la la chica parada detrás de nosotros.

-Hola Tanya.- dijo Edward sin muchas ganas, la tal Tanya puso una mano en el hombro de Edward que volvió a tensarse, era divertido ver a Edward nervioso si, pero que no se atreva a tocarle mucho.

-Oh vamos Edward no seas tan seco conmigo, hemos sido compañero y somos amigos nos.- dijo sentándose y cogiéndose del brazo de Edward, le apreté la mano por debajo de la mesa para que hiciera algo.

-Tanya quiero presentarte a MI Bella, Bella ella es Tanya.- dijo Edward sonriendo me, al parece la tal Tanya no se había dado cuenta de mi presencia, los Cullen y Heidi creo que había huido nada mas verla.

-Un placer.- dije dándole la mano. Me dio la mano y me ignoro totalmente.

-Eddi ¿que te parece si bailamos?.- pregunto inclinándose para que se le viera mas el escote "esta chica es patética" pensé. Edward se levanto como si algo le hubiera quemado.

-Lo siento Tanya pero todos mis bailes están reservados para Bella.- dijo mientras nos alejábamos de la mesa.

-¿Que fue eso?.- le pregunte alzando una ceja.

-¿Que? ¿preferías que la sacara a bailar?.- me pregunto divertido pero seguía algo tenso.

-No, dijo que te as levantado como si la silla quemara.- le dije y se tenso aun mas.

-¿No la as visto?.- me pregunto.

-¿Ver el que?.- dije confusa.

-Donde se situaba la mano de Tanya.- dijo mientras nos acercábamos a la pista de baile donde estaban los demás.

-¡¡¿Que?!!.- le pregunte tirándole del brazo para quedar frente a el. Edward suspiro y se puso algo colorado.

-Tanya había puesto su mano en mi rodilla y por eso me e levantado.- suspiro y miro a nuestros amigos.-¿Bailamos?.- me pregunto con su sonrisa y sus ojos vedes, como decirle que no.

-Esta bien.- dije pero iba a divertirme un poco, pase mis manos por dentro de la chaqueta de su traje y me acerque a su oído.- Pero solo yo puedo ponerte las manos encima.- dije y Edward dejo de respirar, lo lleve hacia la pista de baile junto a los demás.

-¿Que tal con Tanya?.- pregunto Alice.

-Le puso la mano encima a Edward.- le dije divertida por que íbamos girando mientras bailábamos y hablando.

-Es una zorra, una arpía una...- empezó a Alice.

-Alice pobres animalitos, di que es patética y ya esta.- le dije sonriendo, estuve bailando con Edward por... la verdad no tengo idea estando con el el tiempo se me pasa.

La señora Starlok izo un brindis y dio las gracias a los invitados, un pequeño discurso y a bailar otra vez.

-¿As pensado en como librarnos mañana del día de compras?.- me pregunto Edward mientras nos sentábamos.

-No mucho simplemente cuando Alice venga le diré que mañana vamos a pasar el día solos y ya esta, si se lo dijo antes que ella me diga lo de las compras nos libraremos.- le explique. Emmet y Rose se unieron a la mesa y bueno Emmet se entero de lo de Tanya y no paro de hacer bromas, la verdad era gracioso verle poner su enorme mano en la rodilla de Edward.

Al final Edward se levanto diciendo que iba al lavabo, le di una colleja a Emmet y Rose le dio otra.

-¿Y eso a que viene?.- pregunto Emmet frotándose la cabeza.

-Viene a que dejes de molestarle.- le dije y Rose amenazo a Emmet con la mirada.

-Vamos hermanita es solo una broma.- se defendio pero Rose con una de sus miradas izo que se quedara callado como un niño pequeño. Al poco se nos unieron los demás, Edward tardaba mucho así que fui a ver donde estaba. Al llegar al pasillo donde los servicios lo vi hablando con Dimitre y me dio un escalofrío. Edward me vio y se alejo de Dimitre viniendo hacia mi.

-¿Que pasa?.- le pregunte estaba muy tenso y se le notaba enfadado.-¿Te dijo algo?.- dije acariciando su mejilla.

-No tranquila solo va algo bebido.- dijo sonriendo pero la sonrisa no llego a sus ojos.

-Edward no debes hacerle caso a Dimitre diga lo que diga me oíste.- dije poniendo ambas manos a cada lado de su rostro.- Te amo.-

-Yo también te amo y no debes preocuparte.- dijo antes de juntar nuestros labios, al separarnos sonrió y esa si llego a sus ojos.

-Vamos con los demás.- dije y fuimos hacia la mesa con nuestros amigos.

**EdwardVo**

Emmet estaba llegando a un punto en que me sacaba de quicio, no aguantaba a Tanya por que siempre se tiraba sobre mi y yo ahora tenia a Bella y no quería que pensara mal. Al salir del servicio vi a Dimitre apoyado en la pared frente a la puerta.

-¿Te diviertes?.- pregunto con una voz que claramente decía que estaba borracho.

-Si, ¿veo que tu también?.- dije sarcásticamente.

-No te hagas el graciosos conmigo, se feliz ahora que puedes porque esto no durara siempre al final ella sera mía.- dijo mientras bebía de la copa que tenia en la mano.

-Sigue soñando.- dije y gire para irme de allí.

-La quieres tanto como para arruinar su carera.- dijo y me quede quieto como una estatua.

-¿Que dijiste?.-pregunte girándome con los puños cerrados.

-Simplemente que puede que si sigue contigo su carera como cantante no dure mucho.- dije despreocupadamente.- O la tuya.- sonrió.

-¿Me estas amenazando?.- pregunte ya enfadado.

-No solo dijo lo que puede pasar, seria muy fácil romper su contrato y dejarla tirada aunque claro se romperia su sueño.- dijo mirando su copa.

-¿Porque haces esto?.- dije, me miro enfadado.

-¿Porque?, llevo años intentando que Bella se fije en mi y llegas tu y lo arruinas todo, pero no durara mucho ya que su tio Aro quiere la unión de las dos familia y siempre a estado de acuerdo.- dijo feliz, que ganas de partirle la cara allí mismo, por el rabillo del ojo vi que había alguien mas en el pasillo, gire para ver a Bella se veía muy preocupada.

-Di lo que quieras, deje que Bella se fuera una vez pero no volverá a suceder.- dije me fui hacia Bella.

-Ya lo veremos.- le oi murmurar. ¿En serio seria capaz de acabar con la carera de Bella por celos?. Llegué asta mi angel que estaba preocupada y noto mi enfado.

-Edward no debes hacerle caso a Dimitre diga lo que diga me oíste.- dijo poniendo ambas manos a cada lado de mi rostro.- Te amo.-

-Yo también te amo y no debes preocuparte.- dije antes de unir nuestros labios, no permitiré que aleguen a Bella de mi lado y si debo perder mi carera lo are solo por estar con ella.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Holaa!!!!!!!!!! sinetooo muchoooo aver tardadooooo pero e estado organizando la historia^^

porque tiene que pasar algunas cosas y me faltaba algun detaye pero ya esta xD

Espeor que os aya gustado y decir que la historia no termina aunque tarde en actualizarla LA HISTORIA NO TERMINAAAAA ai para rato aun xD pero entre el ordenador loco y la busqueda de informacio que e exo uffff xD oi por fine podido colgar otro capi.

GRACIAASS POR LOS REVIEWS Y LA PACIENCIA SE QUE E TARDADO MUCHO Y LO SIENTOOO PERO NO QUERIA HACER UN CAPITULO DE ESOS QUE NO GUSTAN Y E TENIDO QUE ADELANTAR MUCHO LA HISTORIA EN MI CABEZA Y BUENO XD YA NOSE NI LO QUE DIJO^^^^

Un Mordisco:[

Lunna*


	14. Búsqueda

**Cap14 Búsqueda**

**BellaVo**

No podía evitar el preocuparme. Desde que había visto a Edward hablar con Demetre que lo notaba distraido, muy pensativo. Y estaba empezando a preocuparme de verdad ¿Que le había dicho? ¿Que tan malo puede ser?.

No estaba disfrutando de la fiesta, ahora mismo solo quería irme.

-Bella ¿Estas bien?.- me pregunto Alice.

-Creo que saldré fuera.- le dije levantan dome de la mesa.

-Te acompaño.- dijo.

-No, gracias Alice pero quiero estar sola.- dije intentando no llorar.

-Bella no se que a pasado pero se que tiene que ver con Edward, no te preocupes ¿vale?.- me dijo acariciando mi mejilla.

-Vale, pero enserio necesito algo de aire.- dije y dejo que me fuera, esquive a los invitados yendo hacia el jardín, el aire frió me golpeo y me sentía bien.

Me aleje todo lo que pude de la gran mansión quería estar sola, sin escuchar a nada ni nadie solo me quería escuchar a mi misma. Escuchar las canciones en mi cabeza.

Cuando por fin llegué a un punto en que casi no oía la música encontré una especie de parque donde me senté en un viejo banco.

Desde la conversacion con Dimitre, Edward no me había mirado a los ojos, sus sonrisas parecían forzadas y estaba como en otro mundo, se alejaba de mi. Cuando estábamos en la mesa y iba a abrazarle se levanto para ira buscar algo de beber dejando nos a Alice, Jasper y a mi.

¿Había echo algo mal? ¿Que le había dicho Demtre?. Esa pregunta se repetía una y otra vez en mi cabeza.

Me sentía incomoda ahí sentada, quería andar y irme lejos, sin Edward no valía la pena quedarme aquí. Pero no quería irme, no ahora que al fin lo había encontrado, después de tanto tiempo.

Sin darme cuenta me había alejado demasiado de la casa y ahora solo había arboles a mi alrededor, escuche un pequeño ruido pero no le di importancia algún anima. Pero al escucharlo mas cerca me empecé a asustar.

-¿.Hola?.- pregunte con voz temblorosa. Volví a escuchar el ruido cada vez mas cerca.-¿Hola?.- volví a repetir.

-Hola preciosa.- dijo alguien a mi espalda haciendo que pegara un salto, gire para ver a Dimitre con una sonrisa y claramente borracho.

-Me as dado un susto de muerte.- le dije con la mano aun en el pecho.-¿Que haces aquí?.- le pregunte.

-Te e seguido, me preocupas.- empezó a decir mientras se acercaba.- Te e visto algo triste ¿ a que se debe?.- dijo mientras seguía avanzando.

-Tu lo debes de saber muy bien, ¿Que le as dicho a Edward?.- dije cruzando mis brazos.

-Nada que no fuera verdad.- dijo con una sonrisa mientras se para delante de mi.- Que tu seras mía.-

-Ni lo sueñes.- dije mientras me giraba, esto era estúpido. Pero no puede ir muy lejos ya que Dimitre agarró mi muñeca.

-¿A donde crees que vas?.- empezó a decir.

-Suelta me.- le dije intentando soltarme pero cada vez apretaba mas el agarré.- Me haces daño.- empecé.

-Tu eres mía y si tengo que arruinar su carera para conseguirte lo are.- dijo y me pare.

-¿Que as dicho?.- pregunte confundida.

-Ya lo oíste Bella, destruiré su carrera si así podre tenerte.- dijo mientras me empujaba acercándome mas a el.

-Suelta me, tu no puedes hacer eso y jamas seré tuya.- dije mientras intentaba separarme.

-Ya solo hay una manera ...- dijo mientras una sonrisa cruzaba su rostro.

-¿Que?.-pregunte aterrada no me gustaba esa sonrisa.

-Si el muere tu seras mía.- dijo y quede en shock, no podía hablar en serio.

-Demetre esta borracho no digas estupideces.- dije intentando no entrar en pánico.

-Estupideces, esto es mucho mejor que arruinar su carera y sabes que tengo los medios para hacerlo.- dijo con una clara amenaza, no pude evitar que las lágrimas cayeron por mis mejillas.

-Dimitre no puedes hablar enserio, por favor no..- empecé pero Dimitre me soltó y me empujo haciendo que cayera al suelo.

-No digas que no te avise, si no rompes con el ten por seguro que sufrirá un pequeño accidente.- dijo mientras se giraba y se perdía en la oscuridad de los arboles. Empecé a llorar, ¿y ahora que? ¿que debo hacer?. Lo ignoro y corro el riesgo, es la vida de Edward de lo que estamos hablando, pero Dimitre esta borracho y no sabe lo que dice, no puede hablar enserio. Seguí llorando mientras notaba como unas gotas cubrían mi rostro y se mezclaban con mis lágrimas.

¿Que era lo que debía hacer?, no quería irme, no quería dejar a Edward.

Empecé a sentirme cansada y me desplome en el suelo mojado, sin importarme nada mientras seguía llorando, ¿que debo hacer?, lo normal seria irme, mentir le a Edward decirle que no le amaba y regresar a Italia, pero eso seria muy de telenovela ¿no?. En las historias que leía siempre que sucedían cosas así todos tomaban la solución de marcharse por salvar la vida de su amor. Pero muchas de ellas terminaba mal y esto no es una novela es real, es mi vida.

Cuando veía con Heidi alguna de esas películas siempre me quejaba de las decisiones que tomaban, huían, mentían, solo para que la persona a la que amaban se salvara, pero ambos sufrían y yo no quería sufrir y no quería que Edward sufriera.

¿Porque no enfrentarme a la verdad?, en vez de mentir le diciendo que no lo amaba, decirle que lo amaba, decirle lo que Dimitre me había dicho ir a la policía avisar a mi tío Aro.

No iba a tomar una decisión estúpida, no iba a huir. Diría la verdad y la afrontaría junto a Edward.

Empecé a escuchar voces a mi alrededor pero la lluvia que caí sobre mi hacia que todo pareciera lejano y no puede evitar el cerrar los ojos.

**EdwardVo **

Era un completo idiota, sabia que estaba haciéndole daño a Bella al alejarme de esa manera pero necesitaba pensar. No quería que Dimitre destruyera su carrera, era su sueño desde que era niña como romperlo por mi egoísmo, por querer que ella estuviera a mi lado. Me quede apoyado en la barra pensando en las palabras de Dimitre y en lo que Bella había dicho. ¿Que debía hacer?. Suspire y decidí volver a la mesa, pero cuando iba de camino unos brazos cogieron los mios y me llevaron a un lugar mas alejado.

-Alice..¿Que..- empecé pero al ver su expresión me quede callado.

-¿Se puede saber que te pasa?.- me pregunto.- Bella se a quedado muy triste al ver como te alejabas.- dijo mi hermana poniendo sus manos en su pequeña cintura.

-No es nada.- dije desviando la mirada.

-Edward a mi no me mientes.- dijo muy enfadada.- Di me ahora mismo que pasa o sufrirás las consecuencias.- dijo .Suspire derrotado mientras me apoyaba en la pared.

-Dimitre me a amenazado con que si no dejo a Bella destruirá mi carrera.- dije mirando mis pies, la mano de Alice golpeo mi mejilla y la mire sorprendido.

-No me lo puedo creer.- dijo con furia en su vos y apretando los puños.- ¿Que es mas importante Bella o tu carrera?. No me esperaba esto de ti Edward.- dijo mientras se alejaba.

-Alice espera.- dije intentando coger su brazo.

-Olvidame voy a buscar a mi amiga.- dijo sin mirarme.

-Alice no es por eso enserio, claro que Bella es mas importante que mi carrera.- le dije lo mas rápido que pude, Alice se giro aun enfadada.

-¿Y entonces a que viene ese rechazo?.- me pregunto cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

-No solo me amenazado con mi carrera, la cual me da igual.- dije levantando las manos para que Alice no se enojara.- También amenazo con destruir la carrera de Bella.- dije viendo como mi hermana se relajaba.

-¿Y?.- pregunto.

-Es su sueño, desde que era niña y se a cumplido, no quiero ser yo quien lo destroze.- dije mirando hacia abajo.

-Edward eres absurdo, enserio crees que a Bella le importa mas su carrera que tu.- dijo mientras se relajaba.- Bella te ama, a estado esperándote por mucho y creo que si izo su sueño realidad fue para poder encontrarte.- dijo mientras se acercaba y ponía sus manos en mis hombros.- Escucha me, vas a hablar con Bella y le vas a contar lo sucedido con Dimitre. Ella no se merece tu rechazo.- dijo mientras yo asentía.- y no siento el averte pegado te lo mereces por dudar de ella.- dijo mientras intentaba no sonreír.- ve a buscarla esta fuera.- dijo al fin.

-Gracias Ally.- dije mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y salia al jardín.

Es verdad porque dudaba soy idiota esta claro. Empecé a andar por el jardín sin encontrar a Bella por ningún lugar. Empecé a gritar su nombre pero nadie respondía, las negras nubes empezaron a cubrir el cielo y se levanto un aire de lluvia.

Entre lo mas rápido posible a la casa buscando a mis hermanos.

-No encuentro a Bella.- dije cuando llegué a la mesa donde estaban todos.

-¡¡¿Que?!!.- grito Heidi.

-Alice ¿estas segura que a salido al jardín?.- le pregunte a mi hermana.

-Si claro la vi salir antes de ir a hablar contigo.- dijo con preocupación en la voz.

-Vallamos a buscarla.- dijo Emmet poniéndose de pie junto a Jasper y Felix.

Salimos al jardín mientras pequeñas gotas empezaba a caer y Bella seguía sin aparecer.

-Nada en la parte de alante.- dijo Feliz llegando junto a Heidi.

-¿Y si se a adentrado en el bosque?.- dijo Rose mientras se agarraba a Emmet.

Mire en dirección al bosque, estaba oscuro, silencioso y la lluvia cada vez caí con mas fuerza. Sin pensarlo empecé a correr hacia el bosque mientras mis amigos me llamaban.

Grite su nombre lo mas fuerte que podía intentando oír algo pero nada. Jasper y Emmet no iban muy lejos de donde yo me encontraba.

-No puede haber ido muy lejos.- grito Emmet, mientras seguíamos la búsqueda y nos empapábamos pues la lluvia caía con mucha fuerza.

-¡¡Bella!!.- grite intentando no tropezar con las ramas de los arboles. Nos estábamos alejando mucho de la casa, ¿no podía haber ido tan lejos?.- ¡¡Bella!!.- volví a gritar intentando escuchar una respuesta pero solo oía la lluvia y el viento.

Me había alejado tanto que ni siquiera oía a los demás. Pero mi cabeza solo pensaba en encontrar a Bella. ¿Como había sido tan idiota?, Si no la hubiera ignorado ahora estaría abrazándola, ella estaría asalvo en mis brazos. Seguí avanzando un poco mas, tenia que encontrarla pedirle perdón, al ir avanzando empecé a divisar una figura en el suelo. Era ella.

-¡¡Bella!!.- grite mientras corrí hacia ella, estaba en el suelo echa un ovillo toda mojada y embarrada, su cuerpo temblaba y sus labios estaban morados.- ¡¡Bella despierta!!.- grite intentando que abriera los ojos. Me quite mi chaqueta y se la coloque abrigándola lo mas que podía mientras la cogia en brazos.- ¡¡Bella por favor despierta!!.- dije mientras empezaba a caminar.

-..e...ed..edward...- dijo al final.

-¡¡Si Bella estoy aquí!! ¡¡Por favor no te duermas aguanta!!.- dije mientras intentaba encontrar la salida.

-.... m..ma...matar..- empezó a balbucear.

-¡¡Bella tranquila el no te ara nada no se lo permitiré!!.- dije mi entra intentaba encontrar la dichosa salida.- ¡¡Por favor no te duermas!!.-

-¿Algún problema?.- dijo alguien a mi espalda. Me gire con todo el odio del mundo.

-¡¡Tu, sabias que ella estaba si y la as dejado ahí!!.- le grite a este desgraciado.

-Si bueno, algo así. ¿Como de estúpido podéis llegar a ser?.- dijo mientras metía las manos en los bolsillos.

-Eres un .- dije avanzando hacia el pero pare cuando saco su mano del bolsillo.

-No, no esas cosas no se dicen.- dijo mientras me apuntaba con la pistola, me quede totalmente inmóvil.- Ahora me darás a Bella si no quieres.. bueno ya me entiendes.- dijo mientras sonreía.

-Ella necesita ir al hospital.- dije lo mas sereno que pude.

-Oh y tu también lo necesitaras si no la dejas.- dijo mientras seguía apuntandome.- mira a tu derecha.- le ice caso y allí se veía un camino y un coche.- Ahora aras lo que yo te diga, meterás a Bella en el coche y luego te alejaras, entendido.- dijo mientas yo asentía y me dirigía al coche. Deje a Bella en la parte de atrás cubriéndola con mi chaqueta.- Ya aleja te de ella.- dijo Dimitre mientras me daba una patada y yo caí al suelo.-Ya no eres tan amenazante ¿verdad?.- dijo mientras me apuntaba con la pistola, cerré los ojos concentrándome en Bella, solo ella si iba a morir su imagen me acompañara.- Despide te Edward Cullen.- dijo mientras apretaba el gatillo y se escuchaba un disparo.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

CHAN CHAN CHAN XD

soy algo cruel por dejarlo asi pero no tardare nada en subir el proximo lo prometo^^

espero que les guste.

GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS Y NO SE ENFADEN MUCHO EN POCO EL SIGUIENTE CAPI.

Un Mordisco:[

Lunna*


	15. Te necesito

**Cap15 Te necesito.**

**BellaVo**

Me sentía realmente cansada, no era consciente solo notaba que me habían movido y luego nada. Escuchaba un pitido que me decía que seguramente estaría en el hospital, oí muchas voces algunas conocidas, pero nunca escuchaba la voz de mi angel y cuando intentaba llamarlo o abrir los ojos simplemente no podía.

No se el tiempo que paso pero poco a poco iba notando mi cuerpo y me sentía algo mejor. Sentía que alguien agarraba mi mano y con todas mis fuerzas intente abrir los ojos. La luz me molesto el principio pero poco a poco fui viendo con claridad la habitación en la que me encontraba.

-Bella.- oí decir a Heidi.- Bella ¿me oyes?.- repitió y solo pude asentir, mi garganta estaba seca. Heidi me acerco un vaso de agua y le sonreí.- Tranquila todo esta bien.- dijo acariciando mi cabello.

-Do..- empecé pero tuve que toser para despejar mi garganta.- ¿Don.. donde..esta.. Edward?.- conseguí decir.

-Bella ahora debes descansar.- dijo sin mirarme, lo que izo que pensara lo peor.

-Heido ¿donde esta?.- volví a decir me estaba asustando.

-Escuchame necesitas descansar.- dijo acariciando mi cabello, aparte su mano y intente levantarme.

-¿Donde esta?.- volví a decir, Heidi suspiro.

-No debería decirte esto, Carlisle dijo que tenias que descansar y no alterarte.- dijo mientras presionaba un botón junto a mi cama.- Bella, Demetri le disparo a Edward y...lleva inestable todo este tiempo.- dijo mientras limpiaba una lágrima. Yo estaba llorando.

-¿Cuando tiempo llevo durmiendo?.- pregunte.

-Llevas 4 días inconsciente, pillaste una buena hipotermia por la lluvia.-dijo mientras me pasaba un pañuelo.

-¿4 días?.- repetí.-¿Que paso?.- pregunte.

-No lo se exactamente, estábamos buscándote y vimos el coche y a Demetri, vimos como le disparaba luego Emmet se lanzo contra el y estuvieron forcejeando mientras nosotros anudábamos a Edward y a ti. Intento disparar a Emmet pero no le alcanzo y entre el y Felix consiguieron dejarlo inconsciente.- me explico.

-¿Emmet esta bien?.- pregunte.

-Si tranquila la bala solo le rozo.- dijo.- Pero a Edward... le a causado daños internos, sabes que no se mucho de medicina pero Carlisle no a querido darnos muchos datos...¿donde vas?.- dijo mientras me agarraba.

-A ver a Edward.- dije intentando levantarme.

-Bella debes descansar.- dijo volviendo a tumbarme, en ese momento la puerta se abrió y Carlisle me dio una pequeña sonrisa.

-Bella, me alegro de verte despierta.- dijo acercándose.

-Carlisle ¿como esta Edward?¿puedo verle?.- dije intentando que las lágrimas no salieran.

-Bella cal mate.- dijo mientras ponía una mano sobre mi hombro.- Edward ya esta bien hemos conseguido estabilizarlo, pero aun no despierta.- dijo y vi el dolor de ver a su hijo en esas condiciones reflejado en sus ojos. La puerta se abrió y una pequeña figura se abalanzo sobre mi.

-¡¡Bella!!.- dijo mientras empezaba a llorar.

-Alice tranquila.- dije abrazando a mi pequeña amiga.

-¡¡Estaba tan preocupaba!!.- dijo mientras me abrazaba mas fuerte.

-Alice.- dijo Carlisle mientras agarraba a Alice que se abrazo automaticamente a Jasper.

-Bella me alegro de verte.- dijo este mientras intentaba consolar a su pequeña novia.

-Gracias Jasper.- dije sonriendo.

-Me alegro que estés despierta hija.- dijo Esme mientras me daba un beso en la frente y acariciaba mi cabello.

-Gracias Esme.- le dije sonriendole.- Siento todo esto.- dije mirando mis manos.

-Hija tu no tienes la culpa de nada.- dijo Esme abrazándome y empecé a llorar en su hombro.

-Bella ahí algo que debes saber.- dijo Heidi quien había empezado a llorar y se sentó junto a mi.- Lo primero Demetri a sido detenido al igual que su padre.- dijo.

-¿Como?.- pregunte.

-Veras después de detener a Demetri empezó a soltar cosas iba algo bebido asi que.. la policía a investigado y se han descubierto algunas cosas. Demetri a sido acusado de estafa, soborno y intento de asesinato por lo de Edward.- dijo y dio un suspiro.- Y su padre no es mucho mejor solo que... se a descubierto algo que...-

-Heidi ¿que pasa?.- dije algo asustada.

-Creo que deberiamos dejaros solas.- dijo Carlisle.

-No, no os valláis.- dije.

-Tranquila.- dijo Esme mientras me abrazaba.- Estaremos fuera.- dijo besando mi cabeza.- Jasper se levanto cargando a Alice quien se había dormido en sus brazos.

-Heidi.- la llame. Suspiro y se tumbo junto a mi.

-el padre de Demetri a sido acusado de asesinato, corrupción y trafico de armas.- dijo.- Bella esto es muy duro decírtelo pero, han descubierto que el tubo algo que ver con.. la muerte de tus padres.- dijo yo no decía nada estaba en shock.- El estuvo enamorado de tu madre, pero ella lo rechazo y se caso con tu padre, y el mando que los mataran y que pareciera un accidente.. Bella lo siento.- dijo pero las palabras se repetían en mi cabeza.

-De jame sola por favor.- dije mientras me giraba dándole la espalda.

-Bella...-

-Heidi solo quiero estar sola por favor.- dije y escuche la puerta cerrarse, en ese momento no aguante y empecé a llorar como nunca había llorado. ¿Porque? era lo único que venia a mi cabeza, solo lloraba y lloraba. No era consciente del tiempo, pero al mirar hacia la ventana el cielo estaba oscuro, al poco Esme entro y me abrazo se tumbo conmigo y me abrace a ella, pensando en como mi madre me abrazaba así cuando era pequeña. Nunca había pensado mucho en ellos, por que los echaría de menos, pensé que fue un accidente. Mi madre me había enseñado que todo sucede por algo, que el destino nos prepara algo a todos y muchas cosas aunque duelan no pueden cambiarse, pero el accidente de mis padres no fue cosa del destino, si no de los celos y el egoísmo. Esme intentaba consolarme pero nada podía impedir que yo llorara por horas hasta que por fin el cansancio me venció y caí dormida.

Al despertarme estaba sola, no había luz así que aun era de noche. Sentía un enorme dolor en mi pecho, recordé las palabras de Heidi, a Esme intentando consolarme, pero nadie podía impedir que yo llorar la única persona que me haría sentir mejor seria Edward, pero no sabia donde estaba.

-Oh cariño ya estas despierta.- oí la voz de una enfermera mientras se acercaba.- ¿Como te encuentras?.- dijo mientras miraba un aparato al lado de mi cama.

-Mejor.- dije mientras me incorporaba.- ¿Podría preguntarle algo?.- dije.

-Claro.- dijo aun mirando el aparato.

-¿Sabe en que habitación esta Edward?.- le pregunte.

-Edward Cullen el hijo del .- me dijo con una sonrisa. Yo solo asentí.-Si, pero el doctor dijo que debías descansar aunque...- dijo mirando hacia la puerta.- el doctor no esta y ahí que despiste me deje la carpeta en tu cama.- dijo mientras me señalaba una hoja donde ponía el nombre de Edward y un numero. Planta 4, habitación 15.

-Gracias.- dije levantan dome.

-Ten cuidado.- dijo y se fue. Espere un poco y salí de la habitación, tuve suerte en no encontrarme a nadie por el pasillo. Yo estaba en la planta 3 así que tuve que coger el ascensor. Al llegar al piso todo estaba en silencio solo escuchaba mis pasos, me pare enfrente de la habitación con el numero 15 y di un suspiro.

Abrí un poco la puerta mirando que no había nadie y al caminar un poco lo vi, tumbado en la camilla con muchos mas cables que yo, parecía que estaba dormido. Me acerque y acaricie su rostro mientras las lágrimas empezaban a caer por mis mejillas.

-Edward.. lo siento.- dije acariciando su mejilla.- Esto no tenia que pasar así.- dije mientras cogía su mano.- Por favor despierta te necesito, no sabes lo horrible que esta siendo todo.- dije. Poco a poco y con cuidado de no tocar nada me tumbe junto a Edward, entrelacé sus dedos con los mios y llore en su hombro.

-Te necesito, por favor no me dejes.- dije mientras seguía llorando.- No puedo vivir sin ti.-dije el olor de Edwrad me tranquilizaba y el sentir su respiración me relajaba.-Te amo.. te amo.- repetí una y otra vez.

_Nosotros eramos jóvenes_

_cuando te vi por primera vez._

Empecé a cantar mientras acariciaba su rostro.

_Perdona mi debilidad_

_pero no se por que_

_sin ti es muy difícil sobrevivir._

Me apoye en el hombro de Edward y cerré los ojos

_Cierro mis ojos_

_Y regreso al inicio._

Recordé los momentos que habíamos pasado juntos, con su familia.

_En donde era feliz, solo contigo._

_Cada vez que me tocas recibo un sentimiento._

_Cada vez que me besas juro que puedo volar._

_Siente mi corazón que solo late por ti._

_Quiero estar contigo, para que mi corazón nunca se detenga._

_Te necesito a mi lado, sin importar nada mas._

_Solo necesito tu sonrisa para vivir y tus ojos para seguir adelante._

Me abracé a el y pase un brazo por su cintura, poniendo uno de los suyos a mi alrededor.

_Tus brazos son mi hogar._

_Tu corazón mi cielo._

_Ellos limpian las lágrimas que llore, pero solo tu curas las heridas de mi alma, solo tu me haces seguir adelante, levantarme cuando caigo._

_Te necesito..._

Empecé a llorar otra vez, y a rogar que Edward despertara. Sentí como su brazo me abrazaba mas fuerte y mire su rostro, seguía dormido pero una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla, alce la mano para limpiarla y sonreí. Edward me había oído.

-Te estaré esperando, vuelve pronto.- dije mientras besaba su mejilla.- Te amo.- y con eso me volví a acurrucar y me quede dormida junto a mi corazón.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Se que e tardado mucho pero lo siento enserio, no e tenido mucho tiempo y e cambiado muchas veces de idea sobre este cap, queria que fuera especial y triste, pero no encontraba la forma correcta.

Espero que os aya gustado y que me perdoneis, pero no puedo estar las 24 horas escribiendo tengo mas cosas que hacer y ultimamente casi no tengo tiempo.

Solo pido paciencia y que no atosigueis, se que da rabia cuando la autora tarda en escribir pork a mi me a pasado con algunos fic, pero como autora se que aveces no se puede y pido que lo comprendais. ;)

GRACIASSS POR LOS REVIEWS Y EL APOYO MUCHOOSSS MORDISCOOOSSS :[ :[ :[ :[

_**Lunna***_


	16. Alcanza la luz

**Cap16**

**BellaVo**

Un mes, un maldito mes había pasado desde lo sucedido en la fiesta y Edward seguía sin despertar. Carlisle con sus contactos había echo que lo trasladaran al hospital de Fork donde el tendría mas liberta y podríamos estar mas con el, este había sido el pero mes de mi vida todas las noche me quedaba con Edward, dormida junto a el mientras cantaba intentando que de algún modo mi voz hiciera que sus ojos se abrieran, pero eso no sucedía y poco a poco había ido perdiendo la esperanza , por mucho que Carlisle dijera que estaba bien y pronto despertaría, Edward no daba señales de despertar desde el primer día que lo vi, nunca había sido muy creyente pero aun así todas las noches rezaba para que Edward volviera pronto, sentía que no podía vivir sin el y en estos días lo necesitaba mas que nunca. Heidi tuvo que volver a Italia ya que allí se llevarían a juicio el caso de Demetre y su padre, Felix necesitaba el apoyo de su prometido, si aunque había sido un mes horrible. Felix llevaba mucho tiempo planeando el pedirle matrimonio a Heidi y no iba a estropear sus planes por culpa de su familia así que una noche por fin se lo propuso y Heidi había aceptado encantada. Me sentía feliz por ellos, Felix me había suplicado perdón antes de darme tiempo a decir nada, se disculpo por su familia pero yo no le guardaba ningún rencor ¿que culpa tenia el?, ninguna sin embargo el se sentía mal.

Esme me había obligado cariñosamente a mudarme con ellos hasta que todo se calmara, no pensaba dejarme dormir sola en el hotel y yo me instale en la antigua habitación de Edward donde ahora me encontraba con un camiseta donde ponía su apellido y el numero 8, mientras abrazaba su almohada y dejaba que silenciosas lagrimas cayeran por mis mejillas.

Esme me había mandado a casa para que descansara y me diera una ducha mientras ella se quedaba con Edward, pero me sentía intranquila sin el a mi lado y ya llevaba unas dos horas sin poder dormir.

También me sentía mal por los Cullen, toda la familia estaba destrozada y era por mi culpa pero aun así no me lo echaban en cara ni nada, un día mientras estaba con Edward en el hospital Esme empezó a llorar intentando que yo no la viera ¿ porque una mujer tan cariñosa tenia que llorar? No era justo.

-¿Bella?- oí la voz de Alice desde la puerta, no dije nada no quería que me viera llorara otra vez porque sabia que ella se sentiría peor.- Se que estas despierta.- dijo mientras sentía como el colchón se hundía.

-No quiero hablar Alice.- dije aunque mi voz sonó débil.

-Lo se pero quería ver como estabas.- dijo sentí como se metía bajo las mantas conmigo y se apoyaba en mis espalda.- y no quería estar sola, Jasper a tenido que salir y no me atrevo a entrar en la habitación de Rose y Emmett.- dijo no puede evitar la pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Donde a ido Jasper?- pregunte.

-Una urgencia sobre un paciente, volverá por la mañana.- dijo antes de que nos quedáramos en un completo silencio durante unos minutos hasta que sentí como el pequeño cuerpo de Alice se sacudía a causa de un sollozo.

-Alice- dije mientras me giraba y abrazaba a mi amiga.

-Lo siento.- dijo secándose las lagrimas.- No necesitas que te deprimas mas.- dijo.

-No creo el poder estar mas deprimida.- dije con una pequeña sonrisa mientras una lagrima caí por mi mejilla. El cuerpo de Alice volvió sacudirse mientras mas lagrimas caían por su cara y un sollozo salía de su garganta.

-Quiero que despierte... echo de menos a mi hermano.- siguió mientras sentía mis propias lagrimas.

-Lo siento... Alice lo siento tanto.- dije mientras lloraba abrazada a Alice.- es por mi culpa si no hubiera venido a Forks, Edward estaría bien, Esme no estaría llorando, ni tu tampoco y estarías todos juntos.-

-No digas eso, no seas tonta, nada de esto es culpa tuya.- dijo mientras limpiaba sus lagrimas y me miraba.- Eres lo mejor que le a pasado a mi hermano, lleva enamorado de ti desde que te vio en el centro comercial, desde que empezó la carrera de actor se había vuelto un solitario, si no estaba trabajando estaba estudiando medicina, siempre lo veía deprimido mi hermano puede engañar a todo el mundo pero a mi no, se cuando una sonrisa no llega a su corazón y contigo a su lado esa sonrisa esta siempre en el, no pienses que es tu culpa, tu también sufres lo tuyo y no es justo que te culpes de lo que Demetre a echo por culpa de los celos como su padre izo.- volvimos a quedarnos en silencio mientras estábamos abrazadas, sonara estupido pero el saber que alice no me culpaba me hacia sentir algo mejor.

-Alice quiero hacer una cosa pero necesito tu ayuda.-

-Bella ¿estas segura de eso?- me pregunto Aro por quinta vez desde la video llamada.

-Estoy decidida tío Aro, siento si te decepciono pero no puedo seguir así- dije bajando la mirada.

-Mi pequeña mírame.- dijo mi tío, alce la vista hacia el monitor del ordenador viendo como mi tío me sonreía.- Nunca podría sentirme decepcionado de ti cariño, al contrario es un orgullo el ser tu tío y decidas lo que decidas te apoyare siempre.- dijo mientras las lagrimas caían de mis ojos.

-Gracias te quiero tío Aro.-

- Y yo a ti pequeña, empezare a prepararlo todo adiós.- dijo antes de desconectarse. Al poco tiempo Esme entro por la puerta comimos juntas y luego fuimos al hospital, Esme se quedo un rato mas antes desearnos buenas noche y marcharse a casa junto a Carlisle, y yo como todas las noche me acurruqué junto a Edward mientras jugaba con sus dedos y le contaba lo que había echo durante el día.

- No se cuanto tiempo mas estarás dormido mi amor pero espero que despiertes pronto e tomado una decisión y... creo que es lo correcto, pero necesito tenerte a mi lado.- me abrace mas a el y respire su inconfundible olor.- necesito que despiertes en tres días, si no puedes ser no importa pero me aria feliz en tenerte a mi lado, te amo Edward.- dije antes de besar su mejilla y dormirme junto a el.

**EdwardVo**

¿Porque estaba todo tan oscuro?, me sentía horrible, me sentía solo. ¿Dónde esta Bella? ¿Qué a pasado con Demetre? Acaso había muerto, debe ser eso y esto debe ser el infierno si no Bella estaría aquí conmigo. Empecé a escuchar murmullos voces a lo lejos, me atraían y empecé a caminar sin un punto fijo simplemente las voces se hacían mas claras.

"_Vamos Edward "_

"_Sigue luchando hijo"_

-¿Papa?- pregunté a la nada era la voz de mi padre lo que se escuchaba junto a muchas otras voces.

"_Vamos hazlo por Bella, por tu familia"_

-Papa ¿Dónde estas?- grite pero no obtuve respuesta, escuchaba el ruidos extraños acompañados de mas voces.

"_Dr. Cullen lo tenemos "_

Dijo una voz desconocida mientras el sonido de mi propia respiración llegaba a mis oídos.

"_Gracias a dios"_

Dijo mi padre, la siguientes horas fueron extrañas seguí andando por esa oscuridad intentando encontrar una salida o cualquier cosa, escuchaba los monitores a mi alrededor al igual que a mi madre llorar, mi familia estaba allí conmigo pero ¿Dónde estaba Bella?

Por un momento todo quedo en silencio, al poco Alice volvió a la habitación, sentía como cogio mi mano y la acariciaba, me concentre en su voz, me sentí tranquilo cuando dijo que Bella estaba bien, y me entraron ganas de abrazarla cuando oí sus sollozos. Jasper se la llevo al poco tiempo y volví a quedarme solo pero no por mucho.

Sentí una suave caricia por mi rostro y un inconfundible olor a fresias llego a mi.

-Edward.. lo siento.- le oí decir mientras acariciaba mi mejilla. Cogio una de mis manos y disfrute de su contacto.- Esto no tenia que pasar así. Por favor despierta te necesito, no sabes lo horrible que esta siendo todo.- un ángel no debería llorar me gustaría decirle y abrazarla, ella no debía llorar. Sentí como se tumbaba a mi lado sus dedos se entrelazaron con los míos.

-Te necesito, por favor no de dejes, no puedo vivir sin ti. Te amo … te amo.- repitió Bella una y otra vez mientras lloraba.

Su suave voz llego hasta mis oídos, cerré los ojos disfrutando de su voz.

_**Nosotros éramos jóvenes**_

_**cuando te vi por primera vez.**_

Su mano acariciaba mi rostro haciendo que me relajara.

_**Perdona mi debilidad**_

_**pero no se por que**_

_**sin ti es muy difícil sobrevivir**__._

_**Cierro mis ojos**_

_**Y regreso al inicio**__._

Su voz llega a cada músculo, cada gota de mi sangre, y hace que una pequeña descarga recorra mi cuerpo.

_**En donde era feliz, solo contigo.**_

_**Cada vez que me tocas recibo un sentimiento.**_

_**Cada vez que me besas juro que puedo volar.**_

_**Siente mi corazón que solo late por ti.**_

_**Quiero estar contigo, para que mi corazón nunca se detenga.**_

_**Te necesito a mi lado, sin importar nada mas.**_

_**Solo necesito tu sonrisa para vivir y tus ojos para seguir adelante**__._

Siento como Bella me abraza y uno de mis brazos esta sobre su cintura. Me siento mejor que antes, con mas fuerza.

_**Tus brazos son mi hogar.**_

_**Tu corazón mi cielo.**_

_**Ellos limpian las lágrimas que llore, pero solo tu curas las heridas de mi alma, solo tu me haces seguir adelante, levantarme cuando caigo.**_

_**Te necesito...**_

Su voz resonó como el eco en mi cabeza y al abrir los ojos una pequeña luz blanca se veía al final de la oscuridad. Me di cuenta que estaba llorando, deseaba tanto verla a ella, poder abrazarla, solo un abrazo, necesito decirle que estoy aquí que nunca me iré de su lado. Y lo conseguí mi brazo ejerció una pequeña fuerza, quede agotado después de eso pero merecía la pena sabiendo que Bella lo habría notado.

-Te estaré esperando, vuelve pronto. Te amo.- y con eso la oscuridad me volvió a llevar, pero me sentía mucho mejor y aquella luz seguía allí, solo debía alcanzarla.

* * *

Holaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Se que e tardado una eternidad pero tengo un lió increíble y con los estudios y todo llegaba muy cansada a casa después de estar haciendo el modulo y todo.

También estoy liada con una novela que estoy escribiendo y tengo un poco abandonados los fic pero e de decir que tengo intención de acabarlos todos y cada uno de ellos.

Solo pido paciencia, seguro que muchas sabéis que cuando no se puede no se puede y a mi últimamente me resulta difícil xD

Pero mis fic tendrán su final, me comprometí a terminarlos y así lo are.

MUCHAASS GRACIAS A TODOOOOSSSS POR LOS REVIEWS Y EL APOYO

ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE EL CAP.

Dejarme reviews que asi me animo y me dan ganikas de escribir últimamente ando depre xD

Muchos Mordisco :[

**Lunna~**


End file.
